Goths, Punks and Vampires, Oh My!
by Lucky Duck86
Summary: The Newsies are in college and take a camping trip to get away from the hassel of school. Within the goup there is conflict as well as something that wishes to prey on them in the woods. The Newsies must band together before they are all wiped out...
1. Roommate from Hell

**Disclamer: I do not own Newsies, or any of it's chacters. I don't own Mouse, Spades, BG, Dodger, Ellie, or Angel. Trey is mine...please note that her personality does not reflect the author. Also, please note that the attitudes reflected from the characters are not my own nor my co-author's...**

**Heavenly Princess: in other words, please don't take offense at what each character says or does to another...sorry if we killed you off, it's not because we hate you, it just fit! Thank You.**

**

* * *

****CAST LIST (as of 1-15-07) **

**Angelica "Angel" Heaney  
Sophomore  
Dating Jack Kelly  
Punk skater girl**

**Jack "Cowboy" Kelly  
Sophomore  
Dating Angelica Heaney  
Emo skater boy**

**David "Davie" Jacobs  
Senior  
Dating Ellie Calahan  
Prep**

**Les Jacobs  
Freshman  
Dating Sara Fairview  
Average**

**Sarah Jacobs  
****Senior  
****Dating Mush Meyers  
****Prep, R/A on Refuge**

**Anthony "Racetrack" Higgins  
Junior  
Dating Bugle Girl  
****Average**

**Sean "Spot" Conlon  
Soph  
Dating Trey  
Goth**

**Crutchy  
Senior  
Average**

**Boots  
Freshman  
Prep**

**Mush Meyers  
Senior  
Dating Sarah Jacobs  
Prep**

**Kid Blink  
Junior  
Dating Dodger  
Grunge**

**Snitch  
Soph  
Average**

**Itey  
Soph  
Nerd**

**Jake  
Freshman  
Prep**

**Snipeshooter  
Freshman  
Jock**

**Specs  
Junior  
Nerd**

**Dutchy  
Senior  
Prep, R/A on Youngblood**

**Snoddy  
Junior  
Jock**

**Skittery  
Freshman  
Dating Spades  
Punk**

**Bumlets  
Freshman  
Dating Mouse  
Goth**

**Sara "Dreamer" Fairview  
Freshman  
Dating Les Jacobs  
Cheerleader**

**Louisa Trey Pearson  
Soph  
Dating Spot  
Goth**

**Christina "Mouse" Lawson  
Freshman  
Dating Bumlets  
Average**

**Riley "Dodger" Martin  
Junior  
Dating Kid Blink  
Average**

**Rebecca "Bugle Girl"  
Soph  
Dating Racetrack  
Prep**

**Brittany "Spades" Daniels  
Freshman  
Dating Skittery  
Punk**

**Ellie Calahan  
Senior  
Dating David Jacobs  
Prep**

I was finally transferring to Northern Cali University for my sophomore year in college. I'd had enough of the small community college I went to in Napa Valley and was happy to be going to the same University as my boyfriend, Jack Kelly. I was in the process of dragging my stuff into the postage stamp of a room they call dorms. The dorms were set up so that every other floor was male or female. Guys had the odd numbered floors and girls had the even ones. So here I was on the second floor dragging 5 suitcases full of my life's collections into a room no bigger than a postage stamp. I had gotten to campus a full weekend before the returning students so that the University faculty could welcome us newcomers into the community. I was half relieved and half nervous that my roommate was returning. On the one hand she'd know everything about the campus, on the other, I was terrified that she would hate me. I got my stuff inside my room and began to unpack. I chose the bed closest to the door, just in the event that I had to puke in the middle of the night or something. I had almost finished unpacking when I heard a light tap on my door.

"COME IN!" I yelled over my blaring music.

"Hi, my name's Sarah, I'm the RA."

"Hi, nice to meet you." I said extending my hand.

"So you must be Angelica?" She asked.

"Angel for short."

"Okay Angel, I was going to head up to dinner, do you want to come?"

"Yeah, that would be nice."

"And this way it will give you a chance to meet our brother wing, or the new ones at least."

"Brother wing?"

"A brother wing is the floor that's below you."

"Oh, okay."

"The brother and sister wing concept was designed to make sure that you would meet new people coming here and make friends."

"Ah. Got it."

"The stairs on the left are the guys, so we use the one to the right."

"Good to know."

"I'll put a sign up soon."

"Okay."

"I don't know where my room is!" We heard someone cry.

"What room are you looking for?" Sarah called.

"I don't know, I lost my paper that had the info on it."

"Okay what's your name?"

"Brittany, but I prefer to be called Spades."

"Okay Spades I can check my roster and see where you're supposed to be."

"Thank you!" Spades said.

"Oh Spades this is Angel, Angel Spades. We're all on Refuge."

"Huh?"

"Refuge is the name of this floor."

"Oh."

"Our brother wing is called Young Blood."

"Interesting."

"And you Spades are down the hall." Sarah said flipping through her clipboard.

"Room number?"

"213."

"Thank you."

Spades, Sarah and I went to dinner where I met two other girls that would be on my floor who liked to be called Dreamer and Mouse.

"Hi, I'm Angelica, Angel for short." I said.

"Hey Sarah." A guy said walking over with a large group of guys.

"Hi Dutchy." Sarah smiled.

"Is this the sister wing?"

"The new ones, yes."

"Hello, I'm Dutchy, I'm the RA on Young Blood."

"I'm Angel." I said waving.

"Yes this is Mouse, Spades, and Dreamer."

"All right, these fine gentlemen with me areâ€¦Les, Boots, Jake, Snipeshooter, Skittery, and Bumlets."

"LES!" Dreamer called waving for him to take the seat next to her.

"Dreamer." He said walking over to her.

"Most of the people on the brother and sister wing are dating." Dutchy said.

"Which means we're gonna have to crack down extra hard on curfew."

"What time is curfew?" Mouse asked.

"1 during the week and 2 on weekends."

"What happens if we're late?" Boots asked.

"You sign late minutes." Dutchy answered.

"What does that mean?" Bumlets asked.

"What that means is, you have to be in your room by 11 and stay there." Sarah said.

"That sucks." Skittery commented.

"Yes and you can also get late minutes if you are on a girls floor after curfew."

"Ew." I said referring to the late minutes.

"Yeah so don't do it."

"Yes sir."

We ate and got to know each other a little better. We went off campus to play pool and found ways to pass time before the other students returned. I had gotten quite bored and was excited when moving day finally arrived. One, I would see Jack and two there would be more people. I headed up to lunch with Spades and Skittery who were apparently dating. They started getting too cuddly for my taste so I went back to my room. I tried opening the door, but there was something blocking it on the other side.

"Open you stupid door!" I said shoving it open at last. I peeked behind the door to see a suitcase that was not mine squished behind the door. I scanned the floor and found other bags and combat boots that were not mine cluttering the already small space.

"What the hell happened?" I wondered out loud.

"I came back." A new voice said behind me.

"Oh, you must be my roommate."

"Must be."

"Hi, I'm Angel." I said extending my hand.

"Hi." She said shaking it before moving past me to get in the room.

"And you are?"

"Trey."

"Unique."

"And you're really an angel?"

"Uh no, it's short for Angelica."

"Okay, don't freak about my stuff I'll put up later."

"Okay." _So long as you don't sacrifice anything in here._ I thought

"Hey Angel!" I heard a voice that I recognized at last!

"JACK!" I squealed leaping over the battlefield of Trey's stuff.

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too!"

"So, how are you?"

"I'm okay."

"Why just okay?"

I rolled my eyes towards Trey.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Give that time." He said hugging me.

"So have you met your roommate yet?"

"Yeah, he's seems all right, his name is Racetrack."

"Gambler is he?"

"He has a lot of cards, so I think so."

"You'd probably be right."

"Excuse me." Trey said slipping past us.

"Uh, okay." I said moving.

"Yeah, you're gonna have to be patient with her from the looks of things."

"So long as she doesn't try to sacrifice anything, I'm happy."

"Just because she's a Goth, doesn't mean she's evil. I've got a couple Goths on my floor."

"Any other emo skater boys?"

"Yep got punks, prep, nerds and a jock or two. We're well rounded."

"Wow."

"It makes for an interesting year."

"Looks that way. NVC was nothing like this."

"You'll get the hang of things once it gets moving."

"I'm so happy to be here."

"Yeah, I don't really like the food here, so you wanna grab a bite to eat?"

"Have I ever turned you down?"

"Nope."

We went to a local burger joint and ate Jack drove me around showing me where some things were before heading back to campus. I opened my door to find my roommate swapping spit with a shirtless guy. I stood in shock not knowing what to do. Should I just walk out like nothing had happened or go on about my business? I was still debating when I noticed that they had stopped and were looking at me.

"Um hello."

"Hi Angel." Trey said.

"Hey." Her shirtless guy said.

"Hi."

"Angel, this is Spot, you will be seeing a lot of him, obviously."

"Hello again."

"So, could you come back in ten minutes?" Trey asked.

"It's my room too."

"Yeah, but I need it more than you."

"I still have to unpack stuff!"

"You can either go out on your own, or Spot will carry you out."

"I'd like to see you try." I said.

"Fine." He said getting up. He walked over to me, tossed me over his shoulder and plopped me down in the hallway. Next thing I knew the door was shut and locked.

"LET ME IN!" I yelled pounding on the door.

"We will in ten minutes!" Spot yelled back. I went downstairs to see Jack.

"Girl on the floor." Snoddy shouted.

"Are you going to do that everytime I come down here?" I asked quite annoyed at this point.

"If I know one of the guys is naked I will, which one of them is."

"TMI!" I shrieked running for Jack's room.

"What's going on Angel?" Jack asked as I entered his room.

"My roommate kicked me out."

"For good?"

"No just ten minutes."

"Was she changing?"

"No, her and her goth boyfriend are making out."

"Did you want to see that?'

"No but I have stuff to do."

"Yeah, uh if she does it again talk to your RA."

"Okay."

"So you're going to hang out with me for a bit?"

"No I thought I'd just sit in your room without you."

"Sounds like you." He smirked.

"Got it from you."

"Have I kissed you today?"

"Let mo think, no."

"We need to fix that."

"Hmm, sounds good to me." I said sitting next to him on his bed. We were well into our make out session when the door burst open.

"Oh, haha sorry Jack." A short Italian guy said.

"It's okay, uh Race meet my girlfriend Angel."

"Hi." I waved. He waved back.

"I just need to get something and I'll be gone." Race said.

"No my room is probably open now it's okay." I said getting up.

"Bye Angel." Jack said.

"Bye Cowboy." I said heading for the stairs. I was about to open the door when Boots came out the door.

"Hi Boots." I said, Boots did a double take.

"Hi, why were you going up the guy's steps?"

"Because I went down to visit my boyfriend."

"Oh okay."

"Bye." I said as I went upstairs and tried the knob only to find it still locked. I let out a grunt of frustration and leaned against the door. About that time someone opened the door from within and I fell flat on my butt. I looked up to see Spot looking down at me this time wearing a shirt.

"Can I help you?' asked Spot.

"No you've done enough thank you." I said getting up.

"See ya Trey."

"Bye babe." Trey called as Spot went toward the steps.

"Ouch." I said rubbing my butt. Trey smirked at me.

"Injured?"

"No I'm fine thanks."

"Mm k."

"So um, do you like it here?"

"It's okay."

"Just okay?"

"That's what I said."

"So you're paying a fortune to come to a school that's just okay?"

"Just so I know, are you always like this?"

"Like what?"

"Repeats the same question."

"Okay whatever." I said rolling my eyes.

"This'll be fun."

"What was that?"

"This will be fun, rooming with a little pixie dust punker."

"Yeah and it will be fun rooming with a Goth Barbie."

"I don't care what you like or whatever lame small talk covers, just stay out of my way."

"Stay out of mine and we'll be fine."

"Oh like dividing the room?"

"Sounds good."

"Okay with what smarty?"

"Duck tape!"

"I'm sure you have some."

"And I'm sure you're going to paint it black because you're dark and angry."

"Keep it up and I'll throw your gay skate board out the window!"

"You do and you won't live to see it to hit the ground."

"Threaten me again and I'll throw you out the window instead."

"You can't throw me out it's too small."

"Yeah they were made like that so roommates couldn't do it."

"Whatever goth princess." She put on her headphones and started unpacking. I did the same and were so involved in it that we didn't hear Sarah knock on our door. I felt a tap on my shoulder and thought it was Trey starting crap.

"Don't touch me you bit-" I cut myself off seeing it was Sarah. I took off my head phones and saw Trey trying not to laugh at me.

"Um, hi Angel." Sarah said.

"Hi." I said nervously.

"Is there a problem here girls?"

"No."

"Trey?"

"I'm good." She said.

"I really hope if there is an issue it can be resolved, and I'm here if you need help."

"Thank you." I answered. Trey nodded.

"Okay, see you later." She said closing our door.

"Smooth move, fell off your skate board one too many times?"

"Oh just go deface some public property."

"Hehe."

"What are you laughing at?"

"You."

"No duh I can see that."

"So it's true."

"Whatever."

"Is that all you know how to say?"

"You know I don't have to put with this so I'm leaving." I said walking out and heading to the alcove where I plopped on the couch. Some of the other girls came out later and I started joking and having fun with them. Next thing I knew Sarah was walking around doing room check.

"Do I actually have to be in my room at room check?" I asked.

"No you just need to be on the floor and make sure I see you."

"Here I am!"

"Thank you Angel."

"You're welcome."

LINE LINE


	2. Let the Classes Begin!

**Haha, numereaux deaux, um, More fun, confrontations, and we get to meet new characters! Thank you buglegirl1899, PsychopathofSatnity, and numbah 126 for the encouraging reviews. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside.**

**Heavenly Princess: Wow, that was scary ducky! **

**Lucky Duck86: Shush you. Oh, and my thanks for your assistance.**

**Heavenly Princess: Awww...(blushes) I feel so special...**

**Lucky Duck86: That you are! And now that we have once more rambled, enjoy the story!**

* * *

Our first day of classes came and I only had two classes so I went up to lunch after they both ended. I walked through, set my stuff down at the floor's table, and went off in search of food. I overheard two girls talking in line about a guy they saw in one of their classes.

"Oh my gosh, I saw the CUTEST guy in Government."

"Ohh what did he look like?"

"He was about 5' 10"ish with sandy brown hair that kind of hung in his gorgeous hazel eyes and he had a smile to die for!"

"He smiled at you?"

"Yeah! He's kind of an emo skater type."

"I thought you liked jocks?"

"They don't look like him."

"Lucky, I sat by some nerdy guy in my class."

"Oh my gosh he's coming over here!" The first girl squealed. I looked up to see Jack heading straight for me.

"He's gonna come say hi to you!" the other girl said.

"Actually, he's coming to say hi to me, that's my boyfriend." I said interrupting them.

"Oh, wow, please disregard everything I just said."

"Done."

"Let's go see what they have over there." Her friend said dragging her away. I chuckled as Jack walked up.

"What's up?"

"The two girls that left were talking about how cute you were."

"Oh, kay."

"How were your classes?"

"Pretty good still have one more."

"Which one?"

"Chemistry."

"Ew, sorry."

"Thanks."

"No problem. I just got out of Humanities."

I saw Spot walking up to get behind Jack when a guy cut in front of him.

"What do you think you're doing prep?" Spot asked.

"Getting in line."

"You just cut me off."

"No I didn't, you weren't here yet."

"I was walking up and you came zipping out of nowhere like a little Abercrombie fruitcake!"

"It's not Abercrombie, it's Hollister."

"I don't care if you're wearing Good Will, get out of my way."

"Make me." The first guy said who was a good head taller than Spot.

"With pleasure." Spot said.

"Uh guys, stop."

"Who asked you?" Spot growled.

"If it'll make you feel any better, take my spot."

"I don't want your spot, I want my spot which is where this muck cut me off."

"I'm out of here." The first guy said going to another line.

"That was, interesting." I commented on the way back to the table.

"Yeah I know they're probably going to fight when they see each other on the floor."

"They're both on the brother wing?"

"Yep, Goths and preps."

"Wow. This is going to be one interesting semester."

"Hopefully interesting in a good way."

"Yeah, it won't be unless my roommate and I can agree on something."

"You two still going at it?"

"She threatened to throw my skateboard out the window."

"That's harsh."

"Tell me about it! And then she threatened to throw me out the window."

"Granted the windows are like prison cell windows, but still."

"Yeah."

"Let's just eat."

"Sounds good. I'm hungry anyway."

"Hey Jack, Hi Angel." Crutchy greeted as he sat down.

"Hello, I don't believe I know you." I said.

"Oh I'm Crutchy. I know you because Jack won't stop talking about you."

"How flattering."

"Yeah he gets this little smile."

"Crutchy, shut it."

"Were you two roommates last year?"

"Yes." Jack sighed.

"Hehe."

Just then a girl who didn't look like she wanted to kill anyone or was a stuck up snob came walking up with a cute but grungy looking guy.

"You must be one of the new girls." She said holding out her hand. "I'm Dodger."

"Hi. Angel, this is my boyfriend Jack." I said shaking it.

"This is my boyfriend Blink. He's on our brother wing."

"Hi." Blink said. I noticed an eye patch over his right eye.

"Is everyone on the brother wing dating us?" I asked.

"No, most of them."

"Good to know it's not all."

"There's twice as many guys as there are girls so it didn't work out."

"Oh that's the only reason?"

"I dunno."

"Okay."

"This is the Young Blood table right?" A tall buff prep asked.

"And Refuge." I added.

"Ah, sister winger, I'm Mush."

"Angel, and I'm sure you've met Jack."

"Yes and Crutchy and Blink."

"Good then."

"Have you guys seen Sarah?"

"Uhm, Dutchy said he was going to meet her to have an RA meeting or something like that." Jack said.

"Hm."

"Oh here comes Spot and Bumlets." Crutchy said.

"Oh, the two Goths coming this way?" Dodger asked.

"That would be them." Mush said with distaste.

"They scare me." I said.

"Bumlets is the goofiest person you'll ever meet." Blink said sitting down.

"And Spot?"

"Don't cross him. I saw him in a fight last year." Crutchy said.

"Yeah, we had a little run in yesterday."

"What?" Jack asked.

"Well when I came down to your room, he actually picked me up and set me outside the door."

"Hey everybody!" Bumlets greeted as him and Spot sat down.

"Hi." I said.

"So we all know each other?" Dodger asked.

"Who are you?" Bumlets asked pointing at Mush.

"Mush, you'll see me on the floor."

"Okay, I know everyone now, at the table anyway." Jack was glaring at Spot all throughout lunch and I think at one point would have shoved his knife into Spot had it been sharper. Spot noticed that Jack was glaring, but didn't seem to care. I just tried to look inconspicuous and non threatening.

"I gotta go get ready for class." Jack said standing up.

"Bye baby." I said staying where I was.

"IT'S DAVIE!" Mush called as David came up to the table with a preppy looking girl.

"Hey Mush, you all know Ellie." Dave said sitting down.

"Oh hell no!" Spot said.

"What are you doing here?" David asked accusingly.

"Sitting at my table, why are you here?"

"Sitting at MY table."

"Geh, you're on Young Blood?"

"Afraid so."

"Fear would be the right thing for you to be feeling."

"You know guys, I think it's going to be a great year!" Crutchy intervened.

"Shut up, gimp." Spot told Crutchy.

"You shut up Goth." David told him.

"Come over here and make me." Spot said standing up.

"Dude there's no fighting in the cafeteria." Bumlets whispered to him.

"I don't give a flippin care!"

"DAVID, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sarah interrupted.

"Gonna teach this little Satanist a lesson."

"You are you calling little?" Spot asked.

"You."

"Guys stop, Dave you know better. And Spot I KNOW you know the rules."

"Yeah because he spent half the year last year, getting lectured about it." Mush laughed.

"That was uncalled for. Now, sit down and eat!" Sarah said looking overly angry.

"So, how do you and David know each other?" I asked.

"He's my brother."

"Oh neat."

"Yeah, my little brother is a freshman, you met him already, Les."

"Wow so there are brothers on the brother wing?"

"Oddly enough, yes."

"That ought to be interesting."

"Your brothers seem cool." Bumlets said.

"One of them does." Spot added.

"Um, babe, did you know I was rooming with your little brother?" Mush asked.

"Which one?"

"Les."

"Really? No, didn't know that."

"Yeah, so you won't be able to come into my room."

"You can come to mine."

"That sounds great."

"I think so."

"And when should arrange this?"

"How about..."

"Bye everyone!" Mush said getting up and walking out with Sarah.

"Wow, when they get the urge." Dodger commented.

"So Angel, you don't seem like a freshman, so where did you transfer from?" Ellie asked me.

"Don't hate on the freshys." Bumlets called.

"Sorry."

"I'm from Napa Valley."

"Oh, and what made you want to come here?"

"Well Jack was already here so I figured heck why not come?"

"Good answer."

"Thank you." I finished eating and headed back to my room to find it gothless. Relieved I turned up my music and started rocking out. My theme song came on and I started dancing and singing to it.

_Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair  
In 77 and 69 revolution was in the air  
I was born to late to a world that doesn't care  
Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair_

_When the head of state didn't play guitar  
Not everybody drove a car  
When music really mattered and when radio was king  
When accountants didn't have control  
And the Media couldn't own your soul  
When computers were still scary and we didn't know everything!_

"Ahem." Said a voice behind me. I hit pause and turned to see that Trey had returned.

"Can I help you?"

"No."

"Did you just like my singing that much?"

"How are classes?"

"Uh, interesting. And yours?"

"Predictable."

"What is your major again?"

"Pre law."

"Hahahahahahah, oh you're serious."

"Okay skater girl I tried it your way and clearly it doesn't work."

"My way?"

"Yes being cordial."

"So what now, we tape down the room."

"Not unless one of us wants to be blocked from the door."

"And it would be you because I'm on the side with the doorknob."

"Observant one arent' ya."

"Oh go kill something." I said sitting on my bed.

"You seem to be confused on what a Goth is, we aren't witches, we aren't Satanists, we don't sacrifice things. But for you I might make an exception."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Last time you talked like that your butt was thrown in the hall way."

"Because you had to have your boyfriend do it."

"That's because he's nicer than me."

"Whatever, you don't talk to me, I won't talk to you, got it?"

"Okay."

"Fine." Oh gosh this was going worse than I could ever imagine. Why did I let Jack talk me into coming here? The dorm phone started ringing and Trey picked it up.

"Hello? Yeah sure." She turned around and threw the phone at me.

"OW!" I said grabbing it.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Bugle Girl, um, do you remember me?"

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Race and I are kind of stranded because his car broke down, and I remembered that you had a car."

"Where are you guys?"

"We're on the corner of 81st and Memorial."

"Okay, um my car is a VW Beetle, is that okay?"

"That's fine."

"I'll be there in a bit."

"DON'T HANG UP!" I heard Race shout.

"Oh hold on Angel."

"Okay."

"What is it Race? Oh, we're on 21st and Memorial."

"Oh, okay. I'll be right there."

"Do you know how to get here?"

"If I take 81st to Memorial and stay on that I'm sure I can find it."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Thanks bye." I hung up the phone and grabbed my keys before heading out to find Race and Bugle Girl. I went the way I told Bugle Girl I would and found them sitting on his car.

"Hey, need a lift?" I asked pulling up.

"I never turn down an offer from a girl in a car." Race said before getting hit by Bugle Girl.

"Okay, hop on in."

"His car didn't actually break down, we just ran out of gas, so could we swing by a gas station?"

"Yeah, not a problem." I said heading for the nearest Quick Trip. Race filled up his gas can and hopped back in the car. I started gagging on the fumes so I rolled down my windows and opened the sunroof. I took them back to his car and waited to make sure that it started up before heading back to campus with the windows and roof still open, enjoying the breeze running through my long black hair. I once again returned to an empty room. Sighing I threw my stuff on my bed and laid down to take a little nap before dinner.


	3. Baby Steps to Bonding

I awoke the next day to a blaring alarm clock that wasn't mine. It then stopped and dozed off to bed only to be woken up by it again and heard Trey stumble around in the dark turning it off while muttering words I won't repeat. She didn't turn the light on which surprised me. I went back to sleep and woke up later to my alarm going off.

"Nehhger." I mumbled hitting the snooze. It went off later and I got out of bed. I got ready for class and was on my way when Mouse almost hit me in the face with the door was I about to open the stairway door.

"Whoops!" A voice said.

"Hi Mouse how are you?" I asked when I realized who it was.

"Um, good, you okay?"

"Shocked but ya."

"Have a nice day."

"You too." I said rushing down the steps. I had 4 classes that day one of which was run by the spawn of satan. He was my PE teacher and I swear he wanted to fail me and everyone else in the class. Later, I had my one and only class with Jack, which ironically was called Marriage and the Family. We sat next to each other and walked back to the dorm after class let out.

"Well, that was interesting." I said.

"Yeah, I think it'll be a good class." Jack mentioned as we walked.

"I hope so, since some of my other ones aren't looking so great."

"Oh PE?"

"That's the one."

"Nobody likes him, his exams are the worst I've ever taken."

"I'm doomed!"

"You'll be okay, just try your hardest." Jack laughed.

"I shall."

"Oh, Race said to thank you for helping him out yesterday."

"Oh, not a problem, I needed to get out of my room anyway."

"Why?"

"Roommate from hell."

"What happened?"

"She exploded on me."

"Out of nowhere?"

"Mostly. She was sitting there staring at me and I might have said something a little mean, and she just went off and then she threw the phone at me!"

"Are you okay?"

"Physically yes."

"You know she's been through some stuff so you might try taking it easy."

"What kind of stuff?" I asked.

"Well, I overheard a conversation that I wasn't supposed to and I've never told anyone about it."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"I think I have to so you two don't kill each other."

"Spill."

"Last year Spot and Race were on the same floor and Blink was their RA. I went to visit Race one night and he'd gotten tired and fallen asleep, his room was right next to Blinks and Spot went in there because he'd gotten in a big fight that day so he wanted to clear things up. Trey's roommate was the slut on campus, and she had a thing for Spot. So Trey told her off and the girl knew a guy that was kind of obsessive in a weird way with Trey. So, to get her back she set Trey up so the guy jumped her and Spot heard about it. Anyway Spot saw the guy on campus and started beating the crap out of him in front of everyone though no one knew why. Spot told Blink about it, which was the only thing that kept him from getting kicked out."

"Wow, poor girl."

"So that's probably why she's giving you a hard time as a roommate."

"Oh, because she doesn't want to be stabbed in the back again?"

"Yeah."

"So you're saying I should be nicer to her."

"Try to."

"I'll try, try being the key word."

"Yeah I know, but you have a way about you."

"A way about me?"

"Yeah, you get people to open up."

"Oh."

"That's why I love you." He said kissing me.

"Why thank you, I love you too."

"PDA!!!" Les called.

"We're in college not high school!" I said laughing.

"I'm just messin."

"Good, because if you interrupt us again, I don't know what he might do." I said smiling as I looked up at Jack.

"Good to know."

"I've got homework. Uh will you come and get me before you go to dinner?"

"Sure." Jack said.

"Thanks Cowboy."

"Anytime Angel."

I said goodbye and went up to my room to do homework. Trey was there sitting on her bed painting her toenails black. I rolled my eyes and walked to my bed and flopped.

"I know we're not on talking terms, but you have a message."

"Thank you, uh can I just say that I'm sorry for what I said yesterday, sometimes my mouth gets ahead of my brain and speaks for itself."

"You can say whatever you want to say."

"Well, I'm sorry. It was mean of me." I said picking up the phone and checking the message.

"People do mean things, it's fine."

"Do people do mean things to you a lot?"

"Why because I'm a Goth?"

"More like you come on strong and it scares people."

"Good."

"So you try to scare people off?"

"I like to see what people are made of."

"Oh. Okay."

"How was your day?"

"Good, except for PE."

"Yeah he's an ass."

"To put it nicely."

"Did he brag about how he wrote the book himself?"

"Yeah." I laughed.

"And show you the picture of him demonstrating how to stretch?"

"Oh yeah, I think that was his favorite part of class!"

"No is favorite part is handing out his exams and listening to us moan and complain."

"I really am doomed."

"Do the fun run. You get extra credit."

"Thanks. Did you have a good day?"

"I guess."

"Cool."

"Mm-hm."

After that the little conversation we had was over and I attempted to do homework, which was almost a waste of time. There was a knock on our door.

"YOU CAN ONLY COME IN IF YOU HAVE THREE FINGERS!" Trey yelled.

"Does at least three fingers count?" Jack asked opening the door.

"Only three would be better but at least three is okay."

"Hey Angel, you ready to go to dinner?"

"Yeah, homework sucks." I said.

"All the more reason to leave it."

"Let me grab my ID." I said digging through my purse before remembering that I kept it in my pocket. "Bye Trey." I said closing the door behind me.

"So, how's it going in there?" Jack asked as we walked to the cafeteria.

"Better, we actually had a conversation."

"And it wasn't filled with hateful words?"

"Only towards a certain PE teacher."

"Yeah, but don't think about that now."

"I won't."

We went inside and got our food before heading toward our table, which was fairly full tonight. We sat around eating the state mandated food and I choked on my drink when Boots started singing "Unbreak My Heart". He was off key and being insanely loud so we were getting strange looks from the tables around us. Jake fell back from laughing and hit his head on the floor, which spurred another uproar of laughter. He climbed back in his chair and things settled down after a little while. Dodger and I were deeply involved in a conversation, so I didn't notice that half the table had left. Dutchy came up and asked us a question.

"Have you guys seen Sarah?" Dutchy asked.

"She's with Mush." Blink said.

"Oh."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Uh had an RA question, but it can wait."

"I was an RA last year, maybe I could help you." Blink commented.

"Thanks Blink, what's good tonight?"

"Cereal." The whole table responded.

"Gotta love SAGA."

"Yeah, don't you though." I said rolling my eyes and poking the unidentifiable substance on my plate with my fork.

"Skits. Don't eat that." Spot said as Skittery stuck some food in his mouth and chewed it.

"After you get past the gag reflex most foods can taste pretty good."

"Oh, that's gross."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I don't really know." Skittery said.

"You're eating it and you don't know what it is?"

"I know what it is." Spot smirked.

"Am I gonna puke if you tell me?" I asked.

"Well, it looks like puke itself and probably has the texture of slime maybe some noodles left over from last year that they stored over the summer and made into a new pasta that he is now eating."

"Jack watch my plate, I'll be right back." I said running to the bathroom with my hand over my mouth. After I puked, I returned and rejoined the table.

"Are you okay Angel?" Jack asked.

"I am now."

"Did you actually puke?" Boots asked.

"Yeah." I said nodding my head.

"Oh, didn't know you would actually be effected by that." Spot said.

"It's okay."

"I think we should stay here until they flick the lights at us." Dodger said.

"I hate it when they do that." Blink said.

"That's only because you started that food fight last year, so the staff doesn't like you." Jack said.

"Is that why you're not an RA this year?" Dutchy laughed.

"Yeah pretty much."

"How did that fight go on?" Jack smirked.

"Davie and Mush were throwing napkins so Snoddy threw them back. I got hit in the head and went to grab my napkin but grabbed an apple instead and hit Specs in the head. So everyone just started throwing stuff." Blink laughed.

"So why did you get in trouble if it was an accident?" Dodger asked.

"Because he didn't stop it." Spot smiled. "In fact he kept it going!"

"Wow, I wish I could have seen that." Boots laughed.

"I'm sure something will happen this year." Jack cackled.

"Yeah and I'll have to take the blame for it." Dutchy said rolling his eyes.

"Hehehheh" I cackled. The table erupted into laughter again and by the time I got the tears out of my eyes I saw that Trey had joined us and was sitting on Spot's lap. Just then Blink tried to lean over to Dodger to tell her something but Jack gave him a little push and he fell on her knocking them both out of their chairs.

"Jack!" Dodger laughed from the floor with Blink on top of her.

"Hahahha." Boots shook with laughter. Trey was trying to stifle her laugher and Spot and Dutchy had turned their backs trying not to laugh. I laughed a little more until my stomach hurt. The lights began flickering on and off and Dodger and I started laughing even harder.

"Okay you guys, time to go." Dutchy said trying to get us moving before the cafeteria staff workers yelled at us. We all got up and migrated toward the door.

"Oh hey the brother sister wing will be having a get together at IHOP Friday night, so check out for the night so we can all hang." Dutchy announced before the crowd split up. Jack, Blink, Dodger and I headed back to the dorms still chuckling. Boots tackled Skittery and the two started play wrestling on the ground. Dutchy almost tripped over them.

"Don't kill him!" I called to the boys wrestling.

"Or Dutchy!" Jack smirked.

"Thanks for the warning." Dutchy said as he got clear of them only to have Blink jump Spot and fall on him.

"Ow." Dutchy said.

"Blink you fruit." Spot smiled as he got up.

"But he's my fruit." Dodger beamed.

"She sounds like you Angel." Jack teased.

"Yeah uh huh, but you love it." I answered.

"Punk!" Trey shrieked as Spot tripped her.

"I prefer Goth." Spot smiled.

"Be glad the RA is here." She said hitting him.

"Pretend he's not." He said before kissing her.

"Young eyes." Boots called as him and Skit stopped fighting.

"Close them!" Spot called as he continued.

"Hey PDA." Dutchy intervened.

"Please tell me you aren't that strict about PDA." I said.

"That's fine, but they'll escalate."

"Well ya." Trey said getting up.

"Which is why I'm calling you on it." Spot glared at him.

"Come on." Trey said pulling Spot toward the dorms.

"Jack can hang out in your room for a bit?" I asked knowing what would happen if I tried to get in my room.

"Yeah." Jack said as we walked along. I hung out in Jack's room and talked to him and Race for a while before I needed to go up and really get started on my homework. I knocked loudly on the door before walking in.

"Oh, hi." I said to find Spot once more shirtless.

"Hey." He answered.

"Don't mind me."

"We won't." Trey smirked.

"Okay then continue." And they did for a few more minutes. I sat on my bed doing homework at least would have had it not been for the slurping coming from her bed. Thankfully a cell started ringing and it wasn't mine.

"That's yours." Trey said.

"Dang it, hello?" Spot answered. "I'm busy, yeah, haha, you did what? So get Dutchy, you retard! Geh, fine." He snarled hanging up.

"What?" Trey asked as Spot put his shirt on.

"Specs locked himself out of the room."

"So?"

"So I need to let him in, I'll see ya later though." He said kissing her before leaving.

"Why is it that every time I walk in he only has his shirt off?" I asked.

"He doesn't like wearing them."

"Okay, good to know."

"Yup."

"So how long have ya'll been dating?"

"Oh, this will be year number three."

"Wow, been dating Jack for about that long too."

"Ahh."

"I like him he's cool."_ "Of course you like him and he's cool you've been dating him for 3 years you idiot!"_ I thought to myself.

"That's, good."

"Yeah. Awkward."

"Nah, whatev."

"Okay." I tried to do my homework again and had more success this time. I got bored and started zoning out and started humming to myself. Then I started singing in my head but I felt eyes on me and saw Trey looking at me.

"What song was that?"

"It's my theme song, I Want to be a Punk Rocker (with Flowers in my Hair.)"

"Yeah, you were doing that earlier too."

"Like I said it's my theme song."

"Alright."

"Yeaah. So what music do you listen to?" I asked hoping to find something we had in common aside for our hate for the PE teacher.

"Uh, I'm all over the place."

"Like..?"

"Okay, most genres screamo, rock, uh, little oldies, swing whatever."

"Oh that's cool. I like swing too."

"Um, have you seen that Swing Kids movie?"

"Yes and I love it. Christian Bale is soo hot."

"Yeah, have you ever oh what's the word, ad lib?"

"Oh you mean like dub over the voices in the movie?"

"Yes."

"Yeah." I giggled. She smirked.

"Cool."

"So what's your favorite part to ad lib?"

"Hehe, when he's delivering the boxes of ashes, I pretend he's crying because he got it in his eyes."

"I like it when Thomas is showing his little brother the knife and Peter walks in accuses him of hitting on his little brother."

"Wow."

"Yeah. "

"Do you own the movie?"

"Yes. Come in!" I called.

"What are you doing?" Trey asked.

"Some one knocked."

"Um, no."

"Must be hearing things."

"Do you do that often?'

"Not generally, but sometimes you never know."

"Mm k."

"So what other movies do you like?"

"Action, super natural, comedies."

"That's cool, I'm more of a romantic comedy type but whatever."

"I can't stand chick flicks, sorry."

"It's okay most people can't."

"I just don't like how fake they are, why do you like them?"

"It's the hopeless romantic in me."

"Aah."

"Jack doesn't seem to mind though so it woiks."

"Clearly."

"Yeah. I'm a bit of an odd one."

"What do ya mean?" She asked her eyes flashing briefly.

"Not like that, just I have, a very unique personality."

"I can deal with that."

"I'm glad."

"Why?"

"Because the next nine months would be hell if you couldn't."

"For who?"

"Me."

"Ah, don't worry, even if I didn't like you, I wouldn't sacrifice you."

"And I appreciate that." I said smiling.

"Good."

"So yeah."

"You do that a lot too."

"Only when I can't think of anything intelligent to say."

"Where's the joy in life when you're trying to impress everyone else?"

"Good question."

"Thanks."

"So you're a pre-law major?"

"Yep."

"Cool, are you wanting to be a lawyer or go into politics?"

"I'm not quite sure yet."

"Oh."

"You?"

"I'm a Com Arts Ed major."

"Ah, what's Jack?"

"Multi Media Production."

"Oh."

"Yeah, personally, I'd hate it, but he loves it so kudos to him."

"Nice."

"What is Spot?"

"AD/PR."

"Ooh, hey you've already got a campaign manager if you decide to go into politics."

"Haha, I'll have to tell him that."

"I get these ideas sometimes."

"I'm glad you get ideas."

"Me too, because if I didn't it would mean I was dead, and that isn't very fun."

"How would you know?"

"I don't really know I was B.S.ing."

"Clearly not your strong point."

"Not really, unless I'm on a stage, then like this whole other person kicks in. It's weird."

"You mean acting?"

"Yeah."

"Ah. So you're not good at lying?"

"No, in fact it has been said that I can't."

"Everyone can lie, some just better than others."

"I'm one of the sucky ones."

"Good."

"Why?"

"Uhm, why not?"

"No, I mean why did you want to know?"

"Just making conversation."

"Okay. Have you ever played Phase 10?"

"Years ago."

"It's making a comeback."

"Cool.."

"It's a lot of fun."

"Is that on your mind or are you going somewhere with this?"

"Oh, both actually, since we've still got a while until curfew, do you want to see if the boys want to play?"

"Uh, you could probably get some of the girls and guys to."

"Yeah, but see it's not quite so much fun with a lot of people, I was more thinking me, you, Jack and Spot."

"Why?"

"Hanging out together, it might be fun."

"Where?"

"Here."

"So, we wouldn't go anywhere."

"Not unless you just want to."

"No, here's good."

"You want to then?"

"Fine."

"It'll be fun, I promise." We called Jack and Spot and soon they were in our room and we were playing a fun game of Phase 10.

"Spot, you can't get a card that's already been covered!" Jack said.

"That's a load of sh-guano."

"What?" I asked.

"Trying not to swear as much so guano is bat pooh."

"Oh."

"Skip you skater girl!" Trey said stopping my roll.

"That sounds like it's supposed to be a bad word, 'Skip you skater girl'!" Jack laughed mimickng her.

"Keep laughin and you'll hear a bad word." I threatened.

"Wow." Trey said.

"I told you I suck at B.S. ing."

"I didn't think you meant that bad." Trey said.

"She has her moments." Jack commented.

"What is this, pick on the skater girl time?" I asked.

"Well, if it is, you're screwed because, I'm out!" Spot said laying down his last card.

"I was one card away! One!" I said throwing my hand at him.

"Punks are so weird." Spot commented.

"She's the weirdest of them all." Jack interrupted before I made an idiot out of myself.

"Lucky me." Trey said. Just then Sarah came by to do room check and kick boys off the floor.

"Oh Jack, Spot you're gonna have to go now." She said standing in the door.

"Bye Angel." Jack said standing up and going downstairs.

"Bye Cowboy."

"See ya Trey." Spot kissed her goodbye.

"Later gorgeous." As he left I could have sworn that he shook his butt at her.

"Hehe." Trey giggled proving my theory right.

"Oh God!" I said looking away.

"Oh come on. He has a nice butt!"

"If I agree will you hate me?"

"You can look but do not touch."

"Okay, then yeah he does. And same goes for Jack."

"Thank you."

"So, uh with the whole shirt thing with Spot, is that just how far you guys get before I walk in?"

"Like I said he'll take his shirt off first chance he gets, it just adds to the effect."

"Okay..uh, if, and I'm not saying that you will or do, but if you guys go farther than that, please put something on the door so I know."

"Okay." She said trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just odd."

"Excuse the blonde moment but what is?"

"We barely know each other and you're talking about sex with me and my boyfriend."

"Just because I don't want to walk in on any nakedness."

"You do know you can have sex while wearing clothes." For some reason I started blushing.

"No, I didn't."

"Well now you do."

"I was kinda sheltered growing up."

"How sheltered?'

"I wasn't allowed to watch the Little Mermaid when I was little." She turned her back to me but I could still she was laughing.

"Okay." She said after regaining her composure.

"It's okay you can laugh. Most people do."

"No it's fine."

"But yeah, there's a lot of stuff like that I don't know."

"Were you an only child?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"What?"

"That explains it."

"Why I was so sheltered?"

"Part of it."

"What's the other part?"

"You're parents, surroundings, etc."

"Yeah, I was also home schooled till 9th grade then transferred to a tiny private school." I said nervously, somehow feeling the need to explain.

"I went to private and public schools."

"Didn't you hate the uniforms?"

"Yes, they were so stuffy and lame."

"Yeah, I did like my skirt though."

"I thought it was stupid how they tried to make us conform into the same image."

"Yeah pretty much. Though my school claimed it was to promote modesty, a girl could still find a way to be a slut."

"We had them to be professional and whatever."

"I'm confused what?"

"It made the school look better if we all fit a certain mold."

"Oh yeah, I remember trying to fit into that mold, but then I saw 'What a Girl Wants' and something that they said stuck with me."

"The Amanda Bynes movie?"

"That would be the one."

"Revelations come in many forms."

"Well, what they said was 'Why are you trying so hard to fit in when you were born to stand out?' And I started thinking, why am I trying to fit in so hard, if someone is going to like me, I'd rather have them like me for who I am, not for what I wear or who I date."

"That's smart."

"Thanks."

"Yep."

"I was also going through a really bad self-image time at that moment, so it helped, a lot."

"Good."

"And something that I read helped too. Because for a long time I didn't see myself as beautiful, and then I read something that was like, whoa. It basically asked the question, 'When did beauty become defined as anything but you?' And that also woke me up to see that I was beautiful, and I'm going to keep rambling until you stop me."

"So, do you want me to throw the phone at you again or just ask."

"Asking works better."

"When you let it out, you don't stop."

"Like I said, I try to think of something intelligent to say, and that doesn't always work so I end up rambling about stuff that nobody really wants to know about."

"Kinda like that last spiel you just said?"

"Yeah like that."

"I'm the opposite."

"Oh.."

"What?"

"Nothing, just oh, I'm probably making you very uncomfortable."

"No, just not following your logic."

"That happens a lot."

"And you're going to be a teacher?"

"Yeah, but drama teachers generally don't make sense so it's all good."

"That's cool that you can admit that."

"I've learned to admit my shortcomings and laugh at them."

"Why laugh?"

"Because if you laugh at yourself, it doesn't hurt as bad when other people laugh at you."

"Hm."

"I'm rambling again aren't I?"

"Slightly."

"If it's annoying you, tell me to shut up."

"A lot of things annoy me, but I've learned to bite my tongue."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well, it's late, and I have a 7:50 lab tomorrow morning."

"Okay."

"Night Trey."

"Night." She said looking at me like I was insane. I snuggled into my bed and fell asleep.


	4. Did That Just Moo at Me?

**Hello people, in this lovely chapter we explore the dangers of the cafeteria. And we also learn not to watch gory movies (Heavenly Princess: THANK YOU!!!!!) stop pouting Acorn. (But it's gross!) ANYWAY!!!!!! Here it is, hope you enjoy!**

**(Hey, yeah...so what she said and now for the thank you's: PsychopathofSanity and buglegirl1899!!! um...so yeah...enjoy!)**

* * *

I woke up the next morning to my alarm and hit the snooze a couple times before getting out of bed and tripping over something. 

"Ow." I yelped hitting my head on the corner of Trey's bed. I felt around in the dark and found my skate board was the culprit. I turned on my lamp because unlike Trey I couldn't see in the dark. I got ready for class and left. The same teacher I had for PE lecture was also my lab instructor. Class ended and I went to my next class before going to SAGA. Up there I saw Jack and he immediately asked what happened to my head.

"Did she hit you?" Jack asked when he saw the red mark on my forehead.

"No I tripped over my stupid skate board." I replied sullenly.

"It's not stupid."

"Then why else did it decide to get in my way this morning?"

"It's a conspiracy."

"It is." We joked while waiting in line for some mystery meat. We went to the table where Spot was trying to save Skittery from the dreaded food again.

"I swear I saw it move!" Spot argued.

"Whatever man." Skits said getting a forkful of whatever it was.

"Wait, I hear something, yeah it's coming from your food!"

"Shut up!"

"It's a, cow mooing, no no a chicken, oh it's a dog barking!"

"It wouldn't surprise me." I said sitting down and poking it with my fork.

"Don't do that you'll make it mad." Jack warned.

"What am I supposed to eat?" Skits asked.

"Cereal."

"That won't fill me."

"Go to the sub line smart one." Spot said.

"Okay." He said leaving. Trey walked up and did a double take to me.

"What did you do?"

"I tripped over my skate board and hit my head on your bed." She stifled a laugh.

"Sorry." Trey said.

"Go ahead and let it out."

"What is that?" Trey asked pointing to the plate of food that sat in front of Skittery's absent seat.

"It's all the animals of the barn yard." Spot said totally serious.

"Yeah, I think it barked at me." I said.

"I'll get, something." She said wandering off.

"Don't get the mystery meat!" Jack called to her. It was quiet for a moment at the table. Sarah came walking up.

"Hi, has anyone seen Dutchy?"

"No." I said.

"Ya know, you Mush and Dutchy have shi- bad timing." Spot said.

"Yeah I've noticed that, they're always looking for each other." Mouse said walking up.

"Oh yeah." I added.

"Well, Mush is my boyfriend." Sarah said.

"And Dutchy?" Jack asked.

"Is a floor leader, and we um need to discuss things."

"That's what they all say." I whispered. Sarah said bye and left.

"Whore." Spot growled.

"Why do you say that?" I asked. He frowned at me.

"You don't see it?"

"I prefer not to believe the worst unless someone tells me they're doing something."

"How, nice."

"Never mind."

"I hate this crap." Trey said sitting on Spot returning empty handed.

"Yeah pretty much." She looked at Spot.

"What's wrong?"

"Nuthing." He said.

"Lair."

"Yeah."

"Did that just move?" she asked pointing at Skit's food.

"He asked that same question." I said.

"Are you picking on Freshman about the food again?"

"Yes." He smirked.

"So I have one more class and I'm done!" Mouse cheered.

"Lucky." Les said plopping down.

"Long day?" Jack asked.

"I had PE lectureâ€¦"

"Say no more." Spot said.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Hehe." Trey smiled.

"I'm glad it's over too." Jack said.

"Oh shut up." I said hitting his arm.

"I found the sub line." Skits said returning with an identifiable object.

"See. That is ham, you know what you're eating." Spot said.

"And it doesn't growl." I added.

"Nor will it eat you." Jack mused.

"That's true." Trey said.

"Okay I gotta get to Humanities, bye ya'll." I said getting up.

"Bye Angel." Jack said giving me a kiss. I headed to class and saw Sarah and Dutchy standing close together talking. I continued on my way and zoned out through most of the class. I went back to my room to find it empty. I tossed my stuff down and put my board in the closet so I wouldn't trip on it again. I took a little nap and awoke to Trey digging through her dresser.

"What are you doing?" I asked groggily.

"Oh, searching in this endless mess of fish nets."

"Oh, for what?"

"My wallet."

"You keep your wallet in your dresser?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't have all my money in it."

"That's good."

"Nice nap?"

"Yeah." She went back to digging.

"Hah!"

"What?" I said shooting up out of bed. I must have startled her because she jumped.

"Geh, I found it."

"Good."

"Yeah."

"Sorry if I scared you."

"Oh, no um you didn't."

"Good."

"Did it look like you did?"

"Well you jumped."

"Oh, ha, no, that was nothing." She said acting funny.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You're acting weird."

"That coming from you?"

"Okay you're acting weird for you."

"Yeah, I had a flash back earlier."

"To...?"

"Something."

"I figured that. Care to elaborate?"

"Honestly, no."

"Well just so you know, I won't go blabbing. So if you ever want to tell me anything you can."

"Uh huh."

"No seriously. I hate when people blab on me so."

"What have people said about you?"

"Um, people said I was pregnant with Jack's child and that is why I left Napa."

"Wow."

"Yeah, so believe me, I know how hurtful it can be."

"Not quite the same but okay."

"What's not quite the same?"

"Our experiences."

"Oh okay. If you just need to talk I'm here."

"That's um, nice of you but that's what Spot is for."

"Okay."

"Uh, ya see ya."

"Bye." I said as she hastily left. She shut the door and a second later came back.

"Forget something?"

"Yeah, wallet."

"You came in here looking for it and you left it?"

"When I stress I forget stuff."

"Well, relax and have fun."

"Right, bye."

"Bye." I said watching her leave again only she didn't come back that time. The rest of the day went by slowly I ended up hitting my elbow on the closet door. I hung out on the brother wing's floor for a while until curfew. I went back upstairs and Trey was on her cell.

"No, I didn't smart ass. Yes I'm aware of that. Yes, hehe I know, no I said noth- because I didn't want to. Hmm, no I don't want you to either, ha, I'm fine, okay I'll BE fine. Shut it babe." She was saying when she noticed me standing there. "Well I gotta go, love ya, yeah I know, I will, okay bye."

"Hi." I said walking in.

"Hey." Trey replied.

"Did you have fun?"

"Wha- oh yes."

"Good."

"How was your day?"

"Boring."

"Get used to it."

"Yeah." I sighed.

"So, how much of that did you comprehend?"

"Your phone conversation?"

"Yes."

"Nothing really."

"Okay."

"I figured you didn't want me to know."

"Yeah."

"Mm k."

"Nothing against you just..."

"I understand."

"Ya know, you've changed."

"How so?"

"You weren't this way when we first met, now you're, more chill."

"Shock of moving away from home."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Never traveled before?"

"Not by myself."

"Aah, you got Jack."

"Yeah but he didn't come up with me."

"Hm."

"Yeah the whole rumor thing, my parents decided to believe everyone else over me."

"That's sucky."

"Yeah. They practically disowned me."

"Oh, sorry."

"Not your fault."

"True." Trey said.

"Yeah, not a big deal." I replied trying to make conversation.

"Uh huh."

"So ya goin to IHOP Friday?"

"Um, not sure."

"Okay."

"Yup." Trey said. _Gosh she's not talkative. _I thought to my self.

"You hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I don't want to go to SAGA."

"Don't worry me either."

"So, where then?"

"What's good?"

"Forgot you don't know the places."

"Yeah new kid."

"Okay, do you want to drive?"

"Sure."

"Let's go."

"Okay." We headed to the parking lot and she got a little edgy but chilled once we were on our way.

"What do you like?" she asked.

"Pretty much anything but Chinese." I replied.

"Okay, tacos?"

"That sounds good."

"And this being Cali there's a joint on every corner."

"Yup pretty much." We picked a place and went inside. We got some stares but were used to that. Trey kinda smiled when she got funny looks.

"Do you thrive off people giving you funny looks?" I asked her.

"No, but I love shaking their stupid sheltered little worlds." She smirked.

"Okay then." I giggled. We ordered our food and sat down at a table.

"So, how's life?" Trey asked.

"Life is good. You?"

"It's going."

"Jolly Good."

"Yeah."

"Sorry, like I said I was kind of a theater kid."

"No, don't be ashamed of who you are."

"Yeah..." I said thoughtfully.

"I say things that make you think don't I?"

"Sometimes yes, other times, I'm just trying to think of something to say."

"Why?"

"Awkward silences annoy me."

"Why are they awkward?"

"Like when two people are talking and then they suddenly stop, it's just a strange silence while someone thinks of something to say to get the conversation going."

"Oh."

"Yeah." I said again trying to avoid the awkward slience.

"Okay." Trey said simply.

"Okay?"

"I was agreeing."

"Ah."

"Can you sleep with the light on?"

"Uh, if I have something to cover my eyes with. What about you?" I said.

"Maybe a little one, but not the overhead one." Trey replied.

"What about noise?"

"Like what kind of noise?"

"Like the girls who get up at six to get ready and talk in the showers."

"If it does wake me up, I can usually go back to bed."

"Ah..."

"But I can't have total silence."

"Yeah it's almost deafening."

"Yeah because everything is louder when you're tired so if there's no noise, eh." Trey said.

"I hear ya. Do you like to read?" I asked trying to get to know my roommate.

"Sometimes."

"Okay cool."

"I take it you do."

"Yeah, my mom used to get so annoyed with me. She'd get me a new book and I'd be done reading it before we got home."

"How can you read in a car?"

"I don't know, well when I was home schooled, my mom had to go do stuff a lot so she'd take me with her and instead of putting off a day of school I'd just do it in the car."

"That works."

"Yeah, so reading's not a big deal. What was great was when she had to check something while driving."

"I can imagine."

"And this is the woman who taught me how to drive." I giggled.

"Should I be concerned?" Trey asked suddenly fearing for her life.

"Nah I'm just messing with ya."

"Nice."

"Aye."

"Yeah, my dad taught me how to drive."

"Where are you from?"

"Massachusetts."

"Whereabouts in Massachusetts?" I asked Trey, since we were getting to know each other.

"Boston." Trey said.

"Oh. Did your US history class ever visit the harbor?"

"Yeah but I skipped that day because I went there on my free time."

"For the history or the fun of it?"

"For the heck of it."

"Cool. I stayed the night in Boston once."

"Was it a pleasant experience?"

"Not really, I was on my way to Ireland and the airport we left out of suddenly had a tornado so we missed our connecting flight, and we had to spend the night in Boston after losing our luggage."

"That stinks, but I love storms."

"Me too, just not in an airplane watching a tornado come right at you."

"I got thrown in jail once because I would evacuate the harbor when there was a storm coming in."

"They threw you in jail?"

"Well, no, storms remind me of my mom and the cop was trying to get me to go and I kinda told him off so he took me and stuck me there til my dad came and got me." Trey said a pang of sorrow in her voice.

"What happened to your mom?" I asked her.

"Uhm, she died in a storm, but she loved them."

"Oh." I said suddenly feeling very bashful.

"It was a long time ago, I'm not afraid of water, it's okay."

"Okay then, uh...any strange personality quirks I should know about?"

"Once in a blue moon I get very giddy I guess and will probably freak you out because it's not like me, but it does happen."

"Thank you for the warning."

"And should word get out of one of these happy times, I will hunt you down."

"I won't tell a soul."

"Good. You?"

"Uh, I have OCD tendencies, I mean I'm not a neat freak or anything, but there are certain things I do that are a bit habitual, and I'm sorry if it annoys you but I don't realize that I'm doing it. Like clicking my pen is one."

"Do what ever you need to do, just don't touch my stuff."

"I wouldn't, oh and my skate board is like my baby, so yeah..."

"Speaking of which why didn't you turn the light on?" Trey asked refering to my head.

"When I tripped?"

"Yup."

"I didn't know if you were there or not, so I figured it would be better to let you sleep."

"Wise decision."

"Yeah..."

"Dang, that is your favorite word."

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Okay, so should you get in a bad mood, do I just ignore you?"

"I'll probably beat my pillow, but then I'll be fine."

"Good."

"Or depending on whether or not Jack was the one that made me mad, I'd punch him."

"Haha."

"What?"

"Well Spot has the rep of being the violent one. But I'm the more aggressive one."

"Oh." I said slightly scared that she'd go off on me sometime.

"What?"

"Nothing, just oh...but you won't beat me up will you?"

"If it came to that, you'd be asking for it." Trey said.

"Okay good to know."

"So, pixie dust, why do you have a Pringles can with 'Herbert' written on it?"

"Well, I was having a hard time one day when Jack and I first met. So he was trying to cheer me up and he said that the guy on the can was winking at me and I said that he was hitting on me. Jack called him a pervert but for some reason I heard Herbert, so I named it and kept it as a reminder."

"I can't find the words to...respond to that."

"Weird."

"That's one way to put it."

"I'm weird, I know it, but at least I'm happy." I said smiling.

"Okay, pet peeve." Trey asked, sort of.

"People who don't drive the speed limit, and when people's necklaces turn so that you're looking at the clasp. You?"

"People who don't use turn signals and when guys leave the toilet seat up."

"Yeah that's pretty gross..."

"Yep, younger brother and Dad. Nastiest bathroom ever!"

"I can imagine so. Jack went on vacation with me and my parents one year and I almost killed him."

"Yeah Spot's gross because when he used to do laundry and he didn't think his clothes were that dirty, he wouldn't put detergent in."

"Oh God that's gross!" I said mentally gagging.

"Yeah, he doesn't do it now thankfully." Trey said seeing the internal gag.

"Well, that's good."

"Yes it is."

"So, uhm, favorite vacation spot?"

"That I've been on or want to go?"

"Either or."

"That I've been to, 6 flags where I want, New Zealand." Trey said.

"Let's see, my favorite one that I've been on would either be Corpus Christi when the summer before my Junior year or my 17th birthday to Eureka Springs, Ar. That I want to go on...Australia, France, Tuscany, Germany, the Mediterranean in general."

"Not bad."

"Nope."

"Uh, you done?" she asked referring to my empty plate.

"Ready whenever you are."

"Dorm or somewhere else?"

"Whatever, I really don't care."

"Hot Topic it is."

"Okay, cool."

We went to the mall and stayed in Hot Topic for hours. My cell started ringing and it was Jack.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Angel."

"Hey Jack."

"Where are you?"

"At the mall with Trey."

"Oh, a little group of us were going to go catch a movie, did you want to come?"

"What movie?"

"Til Death Do We Part."

"Uh, let me ask. Hey Trey, there's a little group of people going to see a movie later, do you want to go?"

"Who's going?"

"Who all is going?" I asked Jack.

"Me, Blink, Dodger, Spot if Trey comes." I repeated the list for her.

"Okay."

"Yeah, what time?"

"8:45."

"See you there."

"Would you like to know which theater it will be at?"

"That might be helpful."

"Cinemark."

"Ok, is there only one?"

"It's the one by the Fire Mountain."

"Okay, uh...meet you there."

"All right, Love you Angel."

"Love you more."

"We'll see about that later."

"So we shall."

"Bye." He laughed hanging up. I hung up the phone and checked the time. 6:54. We went over to Vintage to check out their CD's and walked a couple of block to an ice cream shop.

"Why couldn't we drive?" I asked.

"Are you always whiny?"

"No, just wondering."

"I get restless."

"We've been walking all day."

"Yeah. But this way we get aerobic points for PE."

"Good point, what is your PE?"

"Weight training."

"Ah, here we are." I said as we walked up to the stand. There were beach bunnies and surfer boys hanging around. Trey moved through them without a second thought and I was right behind her. Someone dropped their cone so she stopped and I bumped into her.

"Sorry." I said.

"You're fine, just watch your step." She said referring to the ice cream on the ground. We got our snack and walked back to my car to find gulls had left their droppings on it.

"Ewww." I shuddered. Trey started laughing.

"I'm sure it'll rain sometime."

"Yeah I just prefer not to have sea gull pooh on my car." She continued laughing.

"What now pixie punk?"

"Not much Goth princess."

"Hmm, I like it." Trey said pondering.

"I'm glad." I giggled.

"Beach people are so odd."

"Yeah. They are."

"I mean, I don't like being pasty white, hence the reason I do have a tan, but when it looks like someone spread peanut butter on you..."

"I can't help being pasty white, I've tried to tan but I just burn and freckle."

"Hmm."

"It's annoying."

"What's annoying is when you have to take a little brother with you out in public."

"Wouldn't know." I said, sad that I had missed out on the "joy" of siblings.

"You are lucky."

"So I've been told."

"So did you know Jack was on your brother wing?"

"Sort of, I found out about it closer to school."

"Ah."

"Did you know Spot was on there?"

"Yeah, we planned it."

"Well there ya go."

"Yup."

"What time is it?"

"7:37."

"It's a plane." I said looking up at the sky.

"Whoa."

"Sorry, short attention span."

"It's fine, it entertains me."

"Well I'm glad I entertain somebody." I giggled.

"What do ya want to do now?"

"Uh we could sit and make fun of the beach bums."

"You are a good roomie."

"What makes you say that?"

"It- oh, my last one wouldn't do something like that ever."

"Hm, was she a prep or something?"

"No, more like a slut."

"Gotta love them." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, little skanks think they can do what they want." She fumed.

"I'm sensing some bitterness." I said, trying to pry.

"Yup."

"But you obviously don't want to talk about it so I'll drop it."

"Good, thanks."

"Not a problem." We walked down to the beach and took our shoes off while mocking the sun burnt jocks.

"They're so, brain dead." Trey smiled.

"Yeah."

"Those give blondes a bad name." she nodded toward a group of tan blondes.

"Like oh my gosh, can like you rub some like sun screen like on my back?" I said in a valley girl voice. Trey raised an eye brow.

"Okay, I say this very rarely but that, that was scary."

"I'm a drama kid, it's what I do."

"Just as long as you're pretending."

"Oh heck ya." I said disgusted at the beach bimbos.

"Haha."

"What?"

"You're not as annoying as I had you pegged to be."

"Thank you...I think." I said unsure as to what she meant by that.

"I'm blunt sometimes."

"Yeah I've noticed."

"Nah it's cool."

"Mm k." we stayed on the beach a little longer till it was time to go to the movies. We headed to the theater and met up with the others who were waiting outside.

"Hey." Jack greeted as we walked up.

"Hi." I said kissing him.

"Have fun baby?" Spot asked Trey.

"Yeah, more fun now." She replied.

"That's what I wanted to hear."

'Before you two start making out can we go in, there's a storm coming." Dodger said looking up.

"Oh, sweet." Trey said watching it come.

"Yeah, come on." Spot said pulling her inside. We got our tickets and I sat through the most morbid, sickening, blood frenzy I had ever had the displeasure to watch. During the grossest parts I looked down and the guys laughed. Finally it was over and I ran outside for air.

"You okay Angel?' Jack asked running out behind me.

"That was sick and wrong!" I said holding my stomach.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"You're kidding me right?"

"I mean, are you going to puke."

"Na- yeah." I said running toward the bushes.

"Oh no!" Dodger said grabbing my hair so it wouldn't get dirty.

"Is she always that squeamish?" Spot asked.

"Yeah..." Jack said.

"And yet it was your idea to see this." Blink mused.

"This was your idea?" I growled.

"Uh, I um, sorry." Jack said backing away slowly.

"You're gonna die." I growled before moving toward him.

"By an axe to his gut?" Spot smirked.

"Oh God." I said running back to the bushed with Dodger holding my hair.

"Spot!" Trey said hitting him.

"What?" He asked.

"Stop making her sick."

"Thank you." I called weakly.

"So, uh, no pasta tonight?" Blink asked.

"Do you people enjoy making me puke!" I yelled.

"I can't answer that." Spot said before Trey jabbed his arm. "Ow."

"She's gonna beat you up." Blink laughed as I groaned. I began dry heaving. Jack came over and took over for Dodger, though he started rubbing my back, which was rather nice. They waited for me to feel better before Jack drove me back to campus in my car and the others stayed out a little while longer.

"I'm going to shoot you for this." I said staring out the window.

"What, no I'm sorry." Jack said holding up his hands in mock defense.

"You better be."

"I am, really."

"Grr."

"It's cute when you do that." Jack said giving me that crooked yet gorgeous smile of his.

"I'm glad you like it when I growl at you."


	5. ROAD TRIP!

**Hey sorry it's been so long since the last update!!! Thanks to buglegirl1899 and numbah 126 for their reviews. **

**Heavenly Princess: What about me? Don't I get a thanks for helping you write this???!!!! Ya cut me duck, ya cut me deep! hehe**

**Lucky Duck86: No more Dr. Pepper for you!**

**Heavenly Princess: BUT!!!!! **

**Lucky Duck86: Thank you Acorn! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

The days went by and Friday finally came. I was at dinner when Specs told me that we'd be leaving at midnight to go to IHOP.

"Okay, so we're staying at IHOP all night?"

"Most the night, unless we feel like going somewhere else, we just can't go back to campus until 6."

"Okay, coolness."

"IT BIT ME!!!!" Spot shouted.

"I told ya not to poke it." Jack said laughing.

"Wow, you two are drama queens." I said giggling.

"Am not." Spot objected.

"You act it like sometimes."

"Only when it comes to the food in here."

"I can see why you would."

"Specs if you lock yourself out of the room one more time, I'm not going to help you." Spot said suddenly.

"It's only happened a couple of times." Specs said defending himself.

"More than a couple."

"That last time you were in the room and wouldn't let me in."

"That's because whenever I'm with Trey, you lock yourself out, so we went in our room."

"I still don't see why you wouldn't let me in."

"When you get a girl, you'll know." I said.

"Speaking of which, I'm out of here." Spot said standing up.

"Bye Spot!" I said.

"See ya."

"I'm probably going to witness more making out when I get to my room." I said absently.

"There's nothing wrong with having alone time." Race smiled.

"Do I even want to know?"

"I don't know."

"NO!" Mush answered for me.

"You didn't knock." Race said.

"You said to get your book and that you wouldn't be there so I went in and you were there with BG."

"Hehe." I snickered.

"You're not exactly a monk." Jake said.

"Ya got that right."

"How would you know?" he asked me.

"Let's just say that you are...usually not being a monk when I walk on the floor."

"Oh that was you." Mush said blushing.

"Yeah that was me."

"You got caught making out with the RA." Itey said.

"I am dating her."

"So?"

"It justifies the making out."

"Uh huh, that's what they all say." I teased.

I finished dinner and went back to the room. Trey and Spot were there, so I put on my headphones and started my homework. I had almost finished when I heard a familiar ring tone go off.

"Spot your cell." Trey said.

"It better not be Specs, I am not going down there again."

"I'll go unlock the door for you." I said taking my earbuds out.

"Yeah it's Specs, hold on Angel."

"Kay."

"All right Angel is going to unlock the door and hopefully punch you for me." Spot said before hanging up.

"I can't guarantee that my punches will hurt, but I'll try."

"I'd appreciate it." He said tossing me the key.

"Bye you two." I said walking out the door.

"Don't leave the key with him." Spot yelled after me.

"Kay!"

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

I went downstairs and opened the door for Specs I decided to visit Jack, since I was on the floor and didn't feel like watching people make out.

While we were at IHOP that night, we organized a camping trip that we would take the next weekend, which happened to be labor day weekend. The location was 8 hours away in Canada at the Glacier/Templeton Peace Park. We made it back in the dorms at 7 and I slept until 3 pm. I awoke to Trey poking me in the side. I lifted my head off of my pillow to see what the flippin heck she wanted.

"Jack has been calling your cell, but you weren't answering so he called the room phone."

"Thanks." I said grabbing the phone from her.

"What the flipping heck do you want?" I asked.

"You must have gotten over 7 hours of sleep by now, but do you want a doughnut?" Jack asked.

"Sure bring it on up."

"I'm at the store right now."

"When you get back then."

"Okay, please be in a better mood when I get there."

"You woke me up." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I just thought that you might want food."

"I do and I appreciate it, but you know how I am when I first wake up."

"I know Angel."

"I love you baby."

"Love you too."

"Bye."

"See ya." I hung up the phone and went back to sleep. I woke up feeling immense pressure on my back.

"Ugh, no more all nighters for me." I said, thinking it was from staying out all night.

"Wake up Angel."

"Jack get off of my back."

"Fine, but get out of bed."

"No." I said covering my head with the covers.

"Come on baby, don't make me tickle you."

"You wouldn't!" I said.

"Trey's not here, there's no witnesses." I sat up flinging the covers off of my head. My hair was going every which way I'm sure.

"Are you happy now?"

"A kiss would do the trick."

"Have a seat."

"Yes." He said halfway under his breath.

"Happy?" I asked leaning in.

"Yep." He said after he kissed me.

"Good."

"Here's your doughnut."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"So what are your plans for today?"

"I have no plans." Jack said.

"Me either." I sighed.

"I'm sure we can come up with something."

"Such as?"

"This." He said before kissing me again.

"Oh you mean this?" I said kissing him back.

"Yeah."

We made out for a while and the door swung open. Trey smirked at us, but didn't say anything. She grabbed her backpack and walked back out the door.

"That was reversed."

"Yeah, usually I walk in on her and Spot."

"He never wears his shirt."

"Believe me, I know." I said.

"Oh you've seen him."

"When he's in here, usually when I walk in on them, he's shirtless."

"The only time he's not shirtless is when he's in class and the cafeteria."

"Lovely."

"Yeah, Mouse went to visit Bumlets last night and Spot was wondering around in his shirtlessness."

"Did she flip?"

"She turned red and ran into Bumlets room."

"That makes me laugh."

"Yeah Dutchy tried to tell him to put his shirt on but he argued that it was open hours."

"Hehe."

As the week progressed, I began packing for the trip. Thursday night came along and Ellie was flipping out because she learned that there would be no electricity. Sarah got her to calm down, and I finished packing. I went to bed that night not wanting to go to classes the next day. I awoke at 3 am freezing. I stumbled over to the Heater/AC unit and saw that Trey had turned on the AC. _"I'm gonna be a Popsicle by tomorrow at this rate."_ I thought to myself. I turned it back onto heat and crawled back into bed. I awoke to Trey's alarm going off, I was getting used to it. I slept until my alarm went off and went through the day with anticipation for the trip. We would be leaving at 5 and would eat dinner once we hit the road. I finished my brain killing class and dreadfully went to eat whatever strange substance they were serving. I found that salad was the only remotely edible thing there so I sat down with the table and began to eat. The table was buzzing with talk of the upcoming camping trip. Spot looked over at me with a mischievous grin.

"Hey Angel, do you think there will be any ice-pick psychos out there?" Spot asked.

"Are you trying to make me puke again?!" I replied.

"No, if I wanted to do that, I'd start talking about the part where the girl fell through the window and showed-"

"SPOT SHUT IT!!!!" I yelled.

"I stopped."

"After I cut you off."

"I don't think there will be any homicidal maniacs trying to kill us." Dodger said.

"I would hope not." Mush said.

"Anyway, what's the weather going to be like?" Spades asked.

"Uh, like it is here." Skittery answered.

"Um, is it true that they say 'eh' after every sentence?" Mouse asked.

"Uh, in some parts I think, but not all." BG answered.

"What is that?' Jack asked nodding at Ellie's plate.

"Oh, the sign said meat loaf." Ellie said uncertainly.

"It don't look like meat loaf." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Be brave." Mush said in a mock therapist voice.

"Thank you, thank you Dr. Mush." Ellie said rolling her eyes.

"I don't think I'd trust you as a doctor." Skits said.

"I second that." Les said.

"Why?" Mouse asked.

"One, the way he hacks his food up with a knife." Les said nodding at Mush's plate of mutilated meat like substance. "And two, I live with him."

"Ouch."

"Hhahaha." I cackled. I finished picking at my salad and went back to the room to find a sleeping Trey.

"Don't you have class?" I asked Trey.

"Um, it was cut short." She said sleepily.

"Fun fun."

"Uh huh."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

"Bye."

"Adios." I said closing the door. I was heading for the steps when the door flew open and almost knocked me on my butt.

"Geh!"

"What the? Oh sorry." Spot said.

"She's sleeping."

"Not for long."

"Good luck with that." I said.

"I'm used to it."

"Bye."

"See ya Angel." I walked to class and counted the minutes for it to end. When it did I headed back for my room and saw Sarah and Dutchy walking to the parking lot together. I thought it was odd, but it didn't concern me so I went back to the dorm but made a pit stop in the alcove with Bumlets, Mouse and Boots and Specs. We played Catch Phrase for a couple rounds and I returned to my room to find Spot and Trey doing their usual ritual. _"When did this become normal? I mean, is this all they ever do?"_ I pondered to myself.

"What time is it?" Spot asked.

"Uh, 4:30." Trey said.

"Crap."

"Haven't you packed?"

"Yeah..." Spot said hesitantly.

"Spot!"

"I got most of it chill woman."

"I'll chill when you're done packing now get off!" Trey said pushing him off the bed.

"Ow, that was uncalled for."

"Go pack you psycho rabbit." Trey scolded him.

"What the heck?"

"Go!"

"Alright, kiss first."

"Okay." They kissed and Spot tried sitting back down but Trey kicked him in the butt.

"I'm going!"

"Get!" she laughed throwing her shoe at him as he sprinted out the door.

"You sound like you belong in the Beverly Hillbillies when you say that."

"If that was the case he'd be a puppy that wouldn't go."

"That is true." I smiled. "You ready for the trip?"

"Yeah, you punk?"

"Yeah Goth princess." I laughed.

"So odd how those started out as insults but now what we call each other."

"Indeed."

"One thing I'm worried about is bears."

"I can see how that might be a cause for worry." I laughed.

"I mean we're gonna be out in the middle of nowhere, with no one to help us and I don't think anyone's cell is going to get reception."

"Yeah, let's just hope that we don't run into any bears." I said trying to stay on the cheerful side of things.

"Or bloodthirsty crazies."

"Ew."

"It was your boyfriend's idea to watch that movie!"

"He is going to pay through the nose for that one."

"Good, because Spot's been quoting it, and it's getting really annoying."

"Yeah, especially since I almost puke everytime he does." I said holding my stomach.

"He is such a guy."

"I would be worried if he was a girl."

"I wouldn't be with him if he was a girl."

"I didn't think so."

"15 minutes!!!" Sarah called from the hallway.

"Sweet!" I said grabbing my bag.

"I'm gonna go check on Spot's packing." Trey said getting up.

"Bye...for now."

"I'll be back." Trey said quoting The Terminator.

"Oh Swartzeneggar." I said giggling.

"Punk."

"Bye Trey."

I double checked my bag before lugging it to the parking lot to load up. The 26 of us and our luggage was divided into 6 cars. Jack was driving so me, Skittery and Spades rode with him. We got everything packed and our caravan was on it's way. We had been driving for a good 4 hours and still had not agreed on where to eat. After playing phone tag with everybody and their mom, we decided to take the next exit and eat there. It ended up being McDonalds and we went inside. The workers looked overwhelmed when they saw us all coming in. Eventually, we all ate and were on the road again.

"Skit get your knee out of my back!" Jack yelled.

"I have no leg room."

"Tough."

"I have to pee." Spades said.

"You're gonna have to hold it."

"How much longer?"

"A couple of hours, I don't know."

I quickly got annoyed with everyone bickering so I put my headphones on and fell asleep against the window. I woke up to hear cheering and realized that the car had stopped moving.

"We're here Angel. Wake up." Jack said.

"Yay, wait, how did we get in without them seeing my passport?" I asked.

"We took a back road."

"Lovely now if anyone finds us they can arrest us."

"Dutchy called ahead and told them that we'd be taking a different route, it's okay."

"Sorry."

"It's okay, but now we have to walk."

"How far?"

"Uhm, where's our campsite?" Jack shouted.

"There's supposed to be a good spot over the hill by the lake." Snipes shouted.

"What?" Spot asked.

"Not you, our campsite."

"Oh, okay."

"It's dark." Sarah said.

"That's what happens when the sun goes down." Mush said.

"It's scary."

"That's why you have me."

"Okay." Sarah giggled.

"It's dark." Trey mimicked.

"That's what happens when the sun goes down." Spot said in a deep voice.

"But it's scary."

"That's why you have me."

"Okay, haha."

"You sounded just like them." I smiled.

"That's the sad part." Bumlets laughed.

"Indeed it is."

"I can hear you." Mush called into the darkness.

"But you'll never find us." I teased.

"Let's just get moving so we can pitch our tents and start a fire." David said tripping over a log.

"Hahhahahahaha." I laughed.

"What was that?" Dave asked.

"That would be nature." Ellie said pulling him up.

"Ew, nature is on my hand!"

"Here use this." Ellie said holding out a leaf.

"You can't clean nature with nature."

"Shoot me now." Blink said.

"Why?" Dodger asked playing along.

"All right, carefully start moving." Dutchy called.

"Yeah drill sergeant." I mumbled.

"Left, left, left right left." Specs began.

"I wasn't being serious and if you don't stop that, you won't return from the woods!" I threatened.

"Such violent people." Specs observed.

"No shit Sherlock." Jack said.

"Spot do you hear this?" Specs complained.

"Yeah I find it humorous." Spot smirked.

"Oh what kind of roommate relationship is that?"

"The kind that I'm glad I'm not sleeping with you tonight."

"Haha...burn." I said.

"Are we there yet?" Dreamer asked as we continued climbing the hill.

:"No, not yet." Les said. We reached the top and were in awe of the beautiful lake sparkling in the moonlight. We caught our breath and went down the hill with much more ease then going up. Boots got too much speed and rolled down a little ways. After a tedious process, we all got the tents pitched and sleeping bags rolled out. After roasting hot dogs and marshmallows most the group went to bed. I was dozing next to Jack when I saw Sarah get up and leave Mush where they had fallen asleep together. She went over to Dutchy, woke him up, and the two disappeared into the darkness. It wasn't my problem so I snuggled next to Jack and went to sleep.


	6. New Blood

**Hallo, everybody! UHm, I can't think...**

**Heavenly Princess: SWEET! MY OWN INTRO!!! anyway, yeah just a little recap, because we really don't remember where we cut it off...Thanks to numbah 126, buglegirl1899 and maddiecake for the reviews...and to the USA network and Monk for giving us the nature quote from last chapter...Uh don't own the Newsies, or Angel, BG, Dreamer, Mouse, Ellie, Dodger or Spades...however, Selene, Alex, Damien and Trey belong to Ducky...so without further adeiu, the next chapter!

* * *

We caught our breath and went down the hill with much more ease then going up. Boots got too much speed and rolled down a little ways. After a tedious process, we all got the tents pitched and sleeping bags rolled out. After roasting hot dogs and marshmallows most the group went to bed. I was dozing next to Jack when I saw Sarah get up and leave Mush where they had fallen asleep together. She went over to Dutchy, woke him up, and the two disappeared into the darkness. It wasn't my problem so I snuggled next to Jack and went to sleep. I awoke the next day to the sun shining in my face.**

"Nehm." I grumbled trying to hide from it. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and the cool morning air quickly woke me up. "Burrrr."

"Good morning beautiful." Jack said smiling at me.

"Why good mornin to you too." Specs said talking in his sleep. I clasped my hand over my mouth and tried to stifle my laughter.

"Uh, I meant you Angel." Jack said smiling.

"I know ya did." I giggled.

"You sleep good?"

"Yeah, you're really comfy."

"Glad to assist."

"Ow my butt." Dave said rolling on his side.

"Sleep on a rock?" I asked.

"I dunno."

"Or, did Ellie squeeze too hard?" Blink laughed.

"Be quiet."

"Hahah."

"Hey where's Dutchy, he had my blanket last night." Jake said huddled in his hoodie.

'I don't know, he was here last night." Jack said.

"And that was the last time he was ever seen again, muhahah!" Bumlets cackled.

"No more hot dogs for you." Mouse said shaking her head.

"Oh, ew, dirt under my nail, I need a file. Sarah can I borrow your nail kit? I know you brought it!" Ellie said poking her head in Sarah and Mush's tent. "Oh hey Mush, where's Sarah?'

"Um, you just woke me up, I dunno." A sleepy Mush answered.

"Garh!" Ellie said throwing her hands up.

"Hehe." I snickered.

"Oh no, Spot, my nail, I chipped it!" Trey shrieked mockingly.

"Not funny." Ellie said stomping off.

"I thought it was." I smirked.

"Thanks." Trey smirked.

"So what Sarah and Dutchy are gone?" Boots asked.

"Um, they probably went to survey the area." Dodger said.

"They are probably surveyin something." Spot mumbled.

We had breakfast bars to eat and bottled water. After having that those of us who felt adventurous went for a hike while the rest hung out and splashed in the cold water. I went on a hike with Jack, Trey, Spot, Blink, and Dodger. For some reason the 6 of us got along better than we did with the others. We had been on our journey for about an hour when we stumbled, literally, on some strange tracks.

"Aah!" Dodger yelled falling down a small drop off.

"Babe!" Blink said jumping in the dried creek where she had slid.

"I'm okay, just have a sore butt now."

"That seems to be the dilemma for our group." Jack pondered.

"Come on." Blink said helping her up.

"What are those?" I asked pointing at some marks in the dirt downstream from where we were.

"Uh, I dunno Angel." Jack said squinting.

"Let's have a look." Trey said jumping down into the ditch with me and Spot behind her. We walked over to them and investigated.

"They look like foot prints." I said.

"But who's." Spot mused.

"There's several sets." Jack pointed out.

"Probably someone who was here before us." Dodger guessed.

"And why?" Spot asked.

"To go hiking." Blink said hitting him.

"Is that a skid mark?" Trey asked. We all looked at it and it did look like someone was kinda dragged off. Two people in fact.

"That's odd." Jack said.

"Yeah it is" I said.

"A little creepy too." Dodger said.

"Mysterious." Spot smirked.

"This is where they get the mystery meat from!" I giggled.

"Honestly though, this is not normal." Blink said.

"No it's not and it scares me." I said stepping closer to Jack.

"Hm, Sarah and Dutchy are missing, we have strange tracks, must be the vicious pychos came out of the movie and followed us." Spot said.

"Would you stop, this is weird, and that means something coming from me." Trey said hitting him.

'Okay sorry."

"Thank you." I whispered to Trey.

"No prob."

"So uh, do we go back to camp?" Jack asked.

"Yes!" Dodger said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Up the bank we go." Blink said. We climbed out and started back to camp. Everything seemed fine, some of the others had gotten crazy enough to go swimming.

"They are crazy." Mouse said.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"And I'm dating one."

"Aw, I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"So has Sarah or Dutchy showed up?" Dodger asked Skits.

"I haven't seen them." She frowned and walked down to the lake with Blink. We were sitting around relaxing when the people in the water came up.

"That was cold." Ellie said dripping.

"It is Canada." Les reminded her.

"I didn't think it would be that cold though."

"Well considering the fact that the lake you just went swimming in is probably fed by melted Glaciers, yeah it's supposed to be cold." I told her.

"If I had known that I wouldn't have gone in." David said.

"What are you some sort of uber neat freak?" I asked he was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Hey Mouse, wanna cuddle?" Bumlets asked jumping at her while still wet.

"Ew, no, get dried off first!" Mouse shreiked pushing him away.

"Where are Mush and Snoddy?" Dreamer asked.

"Uh, I thought they were with you guys swimming." Spades said.

"No, we thought they went hiking." Race said.

"Probably went to find Sarah and Dutchy." BG pointed out.

"I don't think they want to be found." Spot said.

"What makes you say that?" Ellie asked.

"Naturally, I would agree with you, but after the tracks..." Trey said trailing off.

"Yeah, I'm with her." I added.

"Oh come on!" Spot said.

"It looks suspicious to me." Jack said.

"What are you talking about?" Race asked.

"We found footprints while we were hiking and then we saw skid marks like someone had been drug off." Blink told him.

"That's weird." Dreamer said.

"That's exactly what I said." I told her.

"Here comes Mush." Davie said.

"He doesn't look too happy." Mouse pointed out.

"That's because he's alone." Spot said.

"But he left with Snoddy." Les pointed out.

"What's up?" Mush asked joining us.

"Where's Snoddy?" Dreamer asked.

"We split up and said to meet back here in half an hour."

"Hmmm..." I said pondering.

"What?" Spades asked.

"I don't think any of us should go off alone until we find Sarah and Dutchy." I said growing uneasy.

"And Snoddy." Itey said.

"Well, we don't know for sure that he's really missing yet, he may have just lost track of time." Davie said.

"Wait, Sarah's missing?" Mush asked.

"Isn't that why you've been searching?" Trey asked.

"Yes, but I didn't think it was serious."

"Sarah's really missing?" Les asked eyes growing wide with fear.

"Uhm, I'm sure they'll turn up." Boots B.S.ed.

"Right, until then let's just hang out around the fire." Ellie said.

"It's daytime, there is no fire." Spot growled.

"You just want to snuggle with David." Jack said, somewhat accusingly.

"So we just sit and wait?" BG asked.

"Looks that way." Dodger said.

"What if whatever got them, finds us?" Mouse pondered.

"Like an animal?" Bumlets asked.

"If an animal walks on two feet and drags people, yeah." Dodger said growing hysterical.

"That would be quite the animal." Crutchy said.

"Like one of those rare carnivores from Mexico that walk on two legs, have fangs and claws and antlers...they're called goat suckers or something like that." I said scaring myself. Spot snuck up behind me and tapped my shoulder.

"BOO!" he said.

"AHHHHH THE GOAT SUCKERS ARE GONNA KILL US ALL!!!!!" I shrieked jumping on Jack's back.

"Sean!" Trey said trying to hit Spot who ran away. "Stop scaring my roommate!"

"Angel, you can get down now." Jack said.

"I don't want to." I said holding on for dear life.

"You're choking me..." He replied.

"So hold my legs or something."

"How about you get down and I'll hold you in front of me, like a hug."

"O-okay." I said, still wary of the ground.

"Spot I won't kick you." Trey called.

"I'll go get him." Bumlets said running towards the bunch of trees where Spot had disappeared.

"DON'T GET EATEN!!!!" Mouse yelled after him.

We sat in a circle in awkward silence when suddenly, a scream pierced the air.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" It echoed through the still valley in which we sat.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Dreamer screamed jumping on Les.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!" I screamed simultaneously and jumped into Jack's arms since he hadn't let go of me since I jumped on his back.

"What was that?" Les asked.

"It was a scream." Blink stated.

"Thank you captain obvious." Jack said glaring at him.

"Not what, but who?" Specs pondered.

"It sounded like Bumlets." Mouse said wide eyed.

"He screams like a girl?" I asked.

"Should we go check it out?" Mush asked.

"Uh, no." David said.

"Wimp." I told him.

"Look at you, everytime something echoes you jump on Jack!"

"My sister also isn't missing! You conceited asshole!"

"As entertaining as this fight would be..." Trey started. "My boyfriend and Bumlets are still out and about and if I know them, it might have been them."

"Getting eaten!" Spades shrieked.

"I think she meant they were joking," Skittery said prying her arms off his waist.

"Yeah, so I'm gonna go check." Trey said getting up.

"I'm going with you." Mouse said.

"Me too." I replied standing to my feet.

"I'm in." Mush said.

"You're not going without me." Jack told me.

"All right, the rest of us stay together here." Race instructed.

"That's fair." Itey said.

"Scream if you need anything." Snipes called.

"Not funny!" I yelled back.

"Just watch your back!" Boots shouted.

"You too!" Mouse said.

We quietly walked along as we entered the densely wooded area.

We were walking along when we heard a stick snap ahead to our left. We froze and got low to the ground. We could hear two voices and laughter.

"I'm gonna kill that little brat." Trey muttered.

"Which one?" I asked setting my sight on Bumlets.

"Spot."

"I've got Bumlets."

"Hey don't kill him." Mouse said.

"He deserves it." Jack added.

"Goths." Mush said.

"Yes?" Trey asked.

"Not you, them."

"I'm one of them Prep."

"Can't we all just get along?" Mouse asked.

"If he'd get his stupid prep head out of his stupid prep ass, yeah." I said glaring at Mush.

"Isn't it ironic that the only two people who pulled a prank were Goths?"

"What if Sarah and Dutchy are pulling a prank?" Jack asked.

"I'd be relieved and then pissed."

"Well prepare to be pissed because Sarah has been cheating on you!" I spat angrily.

"Can you prove that, punk?"

"Yeah Prep I can, why do you think it was so hard to find them?"

"Aw hell no!" Mush said standing up.

"I think he believes you." Trey whispered.

"Well, it's the truth."

"I'm gonna find them and I'm gonna kill them!" Mush said heading back to camp.

"Good, the less preps in this world the better." I said bitterly.

"They're not all bad." Mouse said.

"No, but it's the ones like him that give the rest of them a bad name." Jack commented.

"Spot Bumlets, we know it's you, come out before we kill you." Trey yelled.

"For the last time, don't kill my boyfriend!" Mouse objected.

We began creeping forward since there was no reply. We were headed towards where we had heard them when we heard a noise when Jack froze and nodded toward something up ahead lying on the ground. We went in for a closer look and found that it was Spot's shirt covered in a red substance.

"Ew, what is that?" I asked.

"It's Spot's." Trey said, picking it up.

"Is-is that blood?" Mouse gasped.

"No, it's red berries!" Jack snorted.

"Told you he couldn't keep his shirt on." Trey smirked.

"I can see that even better now." I said.

We continued searching for him and Bumlets when we heard a noise off to our right.

"Pst, Spot, let's sneak up on them." Bumlets whispered.

"They're gonna be mad enough as it is." Spot answered.

"But it'll be fun to see the expression on their faces when we scare them."

"All right, we'll crawl up."

"Fun!"

"Shut up!"

"Sorry."

"Lead the way."

"Okay, come on."

Bumlets and Spot started crawling through the brush towards the group when Spot got snagged on a log, but Bumlets continued crawling till he was out of sight. Spot finally got free and continued his mission when he felt something behind him. Thinking Bumlets had decided to follow him, he kept going. However his senses were warning him that something was wrong.

"Bumlets, back off." Spot whispered. The presence stayed behind him a little too close for comfort.

"Bumlets, I'm going to kick your butt if you don't get off my back." Spot hissed.

"What are you doing here kid?" A voice asked Spot.

"What the?" Spot said turning to see an unfamiliar face.

"I said, what are you doing here?" He repeated.

"Why are you so close behind me?"

"You're trespassing on my land."

"And you're way too close for comfort." Spot said kicking him back.

"Answer the question, what are you doing here kid?"

"I don't have to answer to you." The strange person suddenly pounced on Spot and wrestled him to the ground pinning him down by his wrists.

"I'd say you did."

"Get off of me!"

"It's useless for you to resist, tell me what you're doing here."

"Get off him!" Bumlets said running up behind the stranger and began choking him. The stranger ignored Bumlets and concentrated his efforts on Spot. The stranger heard a branch being broken and footsteps rushing towards him.

"I'm the only one who gets to be on him." Trey said getting ready to stab the stranger with a stick.

"Who are you?" the stranger asked.

"The pissed off girlfriend, now get off my man."

"There's no need to overreact." The stranger said eyeing the piece of wood in Trey's hand.

"Trey, don't stab him!" Jack shouted as him, Angel and Mouse came running up.

"Why not?" Spot objected.

"Because him and his friends live here, we are trespassing." I said.

"Oh, haha." Bumlets said getting off of him.

"Him and his friends?" Spot asked.

"Yeah, Damien and Selene." Mouse added.

"I'm sure I would love to meet them, but I can't move since there's a giant schmuck sitting on me." Spot said.

"My apologies." The stranger said standing up and jerking Spot to his feet.

"Not accepted." Spot growled.

"It would appear that things have begun on the wrong foot." A strange woman said.

"Wrong foot is saying something stupid…that was not the wrong foot." I said.

"Of course, I'm Selene, this is Damien, and you three have met Alexander." The strange lady said.

"Hi!" Bumlets waved earning him glares from Spot, Trey and me.

"So, what brings you to our neck of the woods." Damien asked smiling at me.

"Uh, camping trip, with school." Jack said putting his arm protectively around me.

"Oh how nice." Selene smiled.

"Sure." Trey said suspiciously.

"Don't you run off like that again!" Mouse yelled at Bumlets.

"Hehe." He laughed.

"Not funny."

"Chill Mouse." I said.

"So where are you staying?" The big one called Alexander asked.

"Over that way." Bumlets nodded.

"But I'm sure that we can move since we're trespassing." Jack said glaring at Alexander and Damien.

"So you're staying in…tents?" Selene asked.

"That is generally what is used when camping." Trey said.

"There's a storm front coming in, maybe you and your friends should stay at our cabin." Damien said looking at me and smiling with brilliantly white teeth.

"There's more than six of us, might get a little CROWDED." Jack explained angrily.

"How many of you are there?" Selene asked.

"Originally, 26, but we're missing 3." Bumlets said.

"Yeah, but I'm sure they'll turn up." Spot said with annoyance.

"But you said you saw tracks and it looked like someone dragged them." Bumlets said.

"Maybe I was mistaken!" Spot growled.

"And where did this take place?" Selene asked charmingly.

"Where was it Spot?" Bumlets smiled as if under a spell. Mouse hit him in the arm.

"It's not your problem." Trey said flatly.

"Oh but it is, it happened on our land." Alexander objected.

"Oh but it happened to our 'friends' so back off." Trey said her eyes growing dark.

"I disagree, we must do all that we can to assist in the situation." Selene answered.

"Yeah, will you come camp with us?" Bumlets asked grinning.

"Hey!" Mouse said hitting him again.

"What, they know the land, they can help us."

"Whatevah." Spot said walking away. Trey followed after him and I caught myself gazing dreamily at Damien, but I snapped out of it when Jack started talking

"Angel!" he snapped..

"Um, I dunno." I said while Jack glared from me to Damien.

"Well, if there's a storm coming, is it safe for you guys to be in the woods?" Mouse asked looking Alexander's 6'5 muscular build up and down. Although he was buff, Damien was more attractive in my opinion, he had shortish brown hair, blue eyes, slightly tanned athletic but not too bulky body. Selene had strawberry blonde hair and vibrant green eyes. They joined us as we headed back for camp. Heads turned when we walked up with the strangers.

"Uh, and who are they?" Crutchy asked.

"They are Selene, Alexander, can I just call you Alex? And Damien." Mouse said.

"You may." Alex smiled.

"Uh huh, and where did you come from?" Blink asked.

"They live here, we're actually on their land." I explained as we all sat down.

"Leave it to Dutchy to find a spot on someone's land." Itey grumbled.

"It's all right, you may stay." Selene said doing that charming smile of hers again.

"Cool." Jake smiled.

"Boys." Dodger said.

"Okay, so you live in tents?" Les asked warily.

"Haha, no we have a cabin near the base of the mountain." Damien said flashing that gorgeous smile again.

"Hope there's an avalanche." Jack muttered.

"Hhehe." Spot smirked.

"Be polite." David said crossly. Trey waved at him with one finger. "Oh nice."

"Bite me prep." She spat.

"Play nice." Ellie said.

"Make her Barbie." I said with an attitude.

"Don't talk to her that way." Dave said.

"Angel say one more word, I'm throwing you in the lake." Jack said poking me.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Then what's with the sudden attitude change?" Jack dropped his jaw.

"Mm k now may not be the best time for domestic disputes." Race said.

"Okay." Jack said.

"Heghh." I sighed.

"So, how long have you been here?" Alex asked.

"Too long." Spot glared.

"We got here last night." Spades said turning strangely giggly

"Yeah and we've already lost track of 4 so we should go." Skits said noticing her change in manner.

"Who's the 4th one?" I asked.

"Mush went out to find Sarah and Dutchy." Les said.

"Yeah, he'll bring them back." Dreamer smiled. Trey stifled her laugh before turning away.

"In one piece, that's another question." Jack smirked.

"Yeah, it's true." I nodded.

"Unrest among you?" Selene asked.

"Uh, let's just say there was a slight disagreement." Boots said.

"Several." Trey said glaring at Dave.

"Step off Goth Barbie." He replied.

"At least it's better than being a boy toy." I said getting sick of his crap.

"Emphasis on BOY." Trey smirked.

"Heheh." I laughed.

"Anyway, so are you all staying the night?" Crutchy asked.

"I hope so." Damien said winking at me.

"Maybe you guys should go back to your own house, I mean we don't have any extra room." Jack said.

"I second that." Spot said cracking his knuckles.

"Oh menacing." Alex said sarcastically.

"I wouldn't cross him if I were you." Blink said knowing of the fight from last year.

"But you're not me."

"Thankfully." Dodger said.

"Perhaps it is time for us to take our leave." Selene said gracefully standing.

"Do you have to?" Snipes asked.

"Until we meet again My Lady." Damien said kissing my hand.

"You won't." Jack said pushing him away from me.

"Jack!" I said.

"Let us go." Selene said giving Damien a warning look.

"Of course, good evening." He said bowing.

"Stay safe." Alex smiled.

"You too." Mouse called as they vanished into the growing darkness of nightfall. We built a fire and ate more hotdogs.

NARRATOR'S POV

The three locals, made their way back to the cabin.

"Someone's inside." Alex said sniffing the air.

"Male, alone." Damien confirmed.

"Let's not keep him waiting." Selene smirked. Inside Mush looked down at the bodies of Sarah, Dutchy, Snoddy and two unfamiliar bodies.

"Crap, now I can't kill her for cheating on me." Mush said. The door flew open and Mush turned to see who it was.

"Her deeds against you were punishable." Selene asked strolling over to where Mush stood.

"What? Who are you?" Mush asked.

"Selene, and you are?"

"Mush, Mush Meyers." He said.

"Such an unfitting name for one with your physique."

"Uh, thank you."

"Tell me Mush, have you found it?"

"Found what?"

"What you are seeking?"

"Yeah."

"You've not yet had your vengeance."

"No, and it doesn't look like I will." He said looking back at Sarah and Dutchy's pale and lifeless forms.

"Personally, when one turns against me, I strike down all in their family."

"You mean take out David and Les because of that slut?"

"Yes, and I can give you the means to do it." She said walking around him.

"You can?"

"Would you like me to show you how?"

"Yeah."

"Embrace what I'm about to give you." She said wrapping her arms around him and sinking her fangs into his neck.

"Looks like we have new blood." Alex smirked.

"I would like to make my own addition." Damien smiled.

"You'll have the Angel soon enough." Selene said as she helped Mush sit.


	7. Hell Breaks Loose

**Hey, lots of fight scenes in this one! Yay. (HP: Wow...) My thanks to all the reviewers. They make me smile. and if I kill off your character, I'm sorry, it's nothing personal. Enjoy! (HP: yeah, that pretty much wraps it up!)

* * *

Darkness had fully fallen upon them and Mush was weak from lack of blood.**

"He won't survive if he's not fed." Alex said.

"Then we must show him to hunt." Selene replied coolly.

"I was waiting for someone to say that." Damien said as his stomach growled.

"There's easy pickings by campfire." Alex said.

"It would not be wise to alert the whole group if there are some that we can pick off, we will." Selene stated.

"We could pick them all off." Damien said before mumbling, "Especially the Angel's overprotective boyfriend."

"Then let us move." Selene said helping Mush to his feet. The four made their way to the camp and waited patiently.

NORMAL POV

"The guys a creep!" Jack exclaimed.

"You're jealous. That's it, you are just jealous of Damien. Just because another guy shows an interest in me doesn't mean that you have to flip out and be rude!" I screamed at him.

"Oh believe me, he's interested."

"Why can't you just deal with it?!"

"I am. Why can't you just ignore him?"

"Well excuse me for trying to be nice!"

"No Angel, honestly tell me, do you like him more than me?"

"No!"

"Then why were you flirting with him?"

"You know me, if it moves I'll flirt with it! I don't do it on purpose."

"Okay, I'm sorry for fighting with you. Can we just put this behind us?"

"Do you really think I would just dump you like that? After everything that happened at home?"

"For awhile there I was afraid you were going to."

"I wouldn't."

"I believe you. But I still hate him."

"Jack, I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too." He sighed.

"I'm cold, can we go back to camp?"

"Yeah, you want a s'more?"

"No, I prefer my chocolate and marshmallows unmelted."

"Fair enough."

We joined the others around the campfire and noticed that Crutchy, Race, Boots, Spades and Skittery weren't there.

"Where did the others go?" Jack asked.

"They went to the cars to get more blankets." Ellie said.

"Oh…what were they too cold last night?" I asked.

"Yeah, Race kept stealing my covers all night." BG said.

"It's not that cold." Spot said who was still shirtless.

"Did you only bring one shirt?" I asked.

"I dunno, Trey packed for me."

"Did you only pack him one shirt?" I asked my roommate.

"No, he just doesn't like them…I'm surprised he doesn't have a cold by now." She said looking at him.

"You forget, I came from Brooklyn before I moved to Boston, I like the cold." Spot said.

"And now you're in Canada." I said.

"Canada, eh?" Bumlets laughed.

"Wow."

"That's my boyfriend." Mouse said giving him a funny look.

"Do you ever wonder why?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but then there are times when I need him."

"Aww…so smushy."

"I could choke from the sweetness." Trey smirked.

"You say that a lot." Jack said.

"It's funny because it's true!" Dodger laughed.

"Um, they've been gone for almost an hour." Dreamer said.

"That's not good." Les observed.

"Uhm, I'll go check if someone comes with me." Blink said.

"I'll go." Spot said picking up the stick Trey had kept.

The two started climbing the big hill in search of the others. They went over the top and were coming down when Blink started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Spot asked.

"The fact that we're in Canada, in September and you aren't wearing a shirt." Blink laughed.

"I'm confident with my body, what am I supposed to do?"

"You're not the only one who likes your body." Blink said referring to Trey.

"Yeah, I'm a sexy Goth."

"I never thought I'd hear that put together like that."

"I'll rephrase."

"Please do."

"I'm a Goth who is above the average for good looks." Spot smiled.

"Tell me, does the galaxy orbit that ego of yours?" Blink asked.

"I'm not that bad."

"And I quote you on this, 'I'm a Goth who looks better than the average.'"

"That's not conceited, it's the truth."

"Coming from your mouth about yourself, it's conceited…if it came from someone else…that would be better."

"It has come from someone else."

"Trey doesn't count."

"Trey told me that Angel thinks I have a nice butt." Spot laughed.

"Didn't need to know that, man."

"Sorry, I've been in a weird mood since that creep straddled me earlier."

"Alex?" Blink asked.

"Yeah that was it's name wasn't it."

"I'm sensing some hostility."

"He didn't sit on you."

"No, but I'm not the one we're talking about here, now am I?"

"Well just then you were, but before that no."

"Anyway, he sat on you?"

"Bumlets and I were sneaking up on people an-"

"I remember."

"Oh the scream, anyway, we were crawling and I felt someone really close behind me, thought it was Bumlets, wasn't, and then the ugly scabbah pinned me."

"Eeh."

"Yeah, and I don't like that."

"I know." Blink nodded.

"That was different."

"Hmm mhh."

"That punk deserved every second in ICU that he was in."

"Spot, it's over let it go."

"No it's not, Trey still freaks when she's alone."

"That will heal over time."

"Yeah." Spot sighed.

"Where are those guys?"

"Should we call for them?"

"Um no."

"There's the cars."

"Okay odd." Blink said seeing the doors undisturbed. They tried the doors and they were still locked hinting that the others hadn't been there.

"They must have come and gone already." Blink stated.

"No, we would have seen them on the hill." Spot countered.

"Well maybe they went a different way."

"Probably got lost."

"Knowing Race ya."

"Let's look around a bit, or are you afraid the evil psychos with axes will come." Spot laughed.

"That's Angel not me."

"Hehe, let's look then." The two searched around the cars and Blink wandered toward a densely wooded area.

"Spot!"

"Yeah?"

"Get over here man!" Spot ran up next to Blink and saw Spades, Skits, and Race laying unconscious.

"What happened to them?"

"Do I look like God to you?"

"No, this is weird." They made sure they were alive and didn't see anything wrong with them.

"That's odd."

"Maybe they passed out."

"They seemed fine earlier."

"Yeah, and where's Crutchy and Boots?"

"Again, I don't know!"

"Fine, we can't carry them all back in one trip."

"Um." Blink started to say as they woke up.

"My head." Skits mumbled.

"Well that solved that problem." Blink smiled.

"What happened?" Spades asked rubbing her head.

"Could ask you the same thing." Spot said dryly.

"Uh, I don't…remember." Skits said getting up.

"I feel like I have a hang over." Race muttered getting up.

"Hehhe." Blink chuckled.

"Help." Spades said still sitting. Since Skits wasn't coordinated enough, Spot helped her up and the 5 formed an arm linked line and headed for camp. The 3 went to bed almost immediately and I pondered the current situation.

"So ya'll didn't find any sign of Sarah?" Les asked.

"Um, sorry Les." Blink said.

"Hmm." Dave pondered.

"What?" Dreamer asked.

"I...I don't know what's going on, but…"

"It sucks." Trey finished.

"Yeah." Ellie nodded.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"So, uh, why don't we all sleep together?" Dodger asked looking jumpy.

"Heheh." Specs cackled.

"What are you sniggering at?' I asked "Quoting My Fair Lady".

"You don't want to know." Itey said hitting Specs.

"Okay now that made me more curious, what?" I asked.

"Uh Angel, a group sleeping together…" Jack tried to explain.

"Oh." I said with sudden realization.

"Hehe." Spot laughed.

"I'm going to bed." Davie said depressed. Ellie went in the tent with him and later Les and Dreamer curled up in their sleeping bags. Jack and I cuddled by the fire while Dodger who was wide awake kept Blink up. The others drifted off to sleep and I heard the all too familiar noises of Spot and Trey making out in a sleeping bag.

"Do they ever stop?" Jack asked.

"Only at curfew." I smiled.

"Maybe they have the right idea."

"Thought you'd never ask." I said before making out with Jack. After we finished I was almost asleep when I heard an ear-piercing scream come from Itey's direction. I turned to see a large, inhuman but not animal thing attacking Itey.

"AAHHAHHHH!" I shrieked. The whole camp was up and screaming.

"NEAGHHHH!" Ellie screamed as another creature tore into her.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!!" Dodger screamed running away Blink trailing after her.

"ANGEL RUN!!!!" Jack yelled dragging me as another thing attacked David.

"SPECS!!" Mouse yelled as he too was attacked. In the corner of my eye I could have sworn I saw the creature bite her before Bumlets hit it in the head and the two ran off.

"Race what are you doin?!" Jack called. I looked back and saw Race running with one of the things. Not having time to see what he was doing I pushed on until I couldn't breathe anymore and Jack told me to stop.

"Hold up Angel." He panted.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" I asked trembling.

"I don't know, but I think we're okay now."

"I'm scared." Jack pulled me to him and held me for a while.

"We gotta keep moving, or find the others."

"Let's find Trey."

"No Spot?" He smirked trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm sure he's with her."

"Let's go." He said and we began our search. We found Dreamer and Les wandering around and continued looking for the others. We had been searching for hours when Les asked if we could take a break.

"Can we please stop?" Les begged.

"Eh, fine." Jack sighed. We sat down in the shade, it was hot, or maybe it just felt that way since I had been running for my life all day with no food or water. I dozed off and awoke to Jack shaking me.

"Come on Angel, we gotta move." Jack said.

"Did they find us?" I asked.

"No, but we've been in one spot for too long and we still have to find the others."

"I hope they're all okay."

"I'm sure they are."

"Um, I wasn't going to say anything but since it kinda came up, one of those things looked more human than the others." Dreamer hesitantly.

"I don't remember and I don't care. I just wanna leave." Les said sadly.

"Let's go you guys." Jack said helping me to my feet. We set out once more and it had reached afternoon when we saw Selene and Damien.

"Hey!" I called to them. Jack saw who it was and cursed under his breath.

"Hey." Damien smiled as they walked over to us.

"We heard disturbing screams coming from your camp last night. Are things in order?" Selene asked.

"No things are not in order." Les said.

"What happened?"

"The fact that my brother is dead and my sister is missing."

"Poor dear, the heat is strong, would you like to take shelter in our cabin?"

"Um, I dunno." Dreamer said looking around.

"It is a little far, but it'll be worth it." Damien said, I was sold.

"I think it would be good." I answered.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Well we're in danger out here in the open." Jack rolled his eyes.

"If we're going to go we should do it soon." Dreamer said wiping the sweat from her brow.

"I agree." Damien said smirking.

"Of course you do." Jack growled and I hit his arm.

"Lead the way." I giggled.

"As you wish." Selene said walking ahead.

NARR'S POV

Spot had gotten separated from the group during the attack and had been running all day trying to find someone to no avail. He was starting to suffer from heat stroke when he realized he was at the base of a mountain.

"Why does this sound familiar, who said what about a mountain?" Spot mumbled to himself before seeing a cave in the mountain a few hundred feet up. It would be a hard climb but it offered shade and rest, so he took it. After scaling the mountain he cautiously wandered inside the cave. It was dark and cool, he drifted deeper inside and noticed a light coming from somewhere. There was a path that led to wherever the sunlight was seeping in, but Spot didn't care. He was getting ready to sit down when he heard a growl.

"That was not my stomach." Spot said peering into the dark. Another growl answered him and Spot took off running toward the light.

"I'm running toward the light at the end of the tunnel, what's wrong with this picture?" Spot panted as he ran all out. The snarling pursued him until Spot ran into the light and skidded to a stop finding himself on an overhang 10 yards long on the mountain.

"Hey Spoty." Bumlets called.

"Bumlets?" Spot asked trying to see inside the cave from where the voice had come.

"Yeah it's me, why you freakin out?"

"Because I felt like running around like a loony, I was being chased."

"Oh,, there's nothing behind me, so I think it's safe."

"Uh huh." Spot said.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"You know me."

"Yeah, you're Spot but that doesn't answer my question."

"Uh, I hate wearing shirts, you know that…"

"Right, yeah must be the heat is getting to me, you look pretty tired, why don't you come into the shade?"

"No I'm good, why don't you come out of the shadows?" Spot asked suspiciously.

Dodger, Blink BG, Skits, Spades, Trey and Mouse had found each other over the course of the day.

"What now?" Dodger asked.

"Shade." Skits said.

"I think we should keep looking for the others." Trey said.

"No, shade."

"I'm hungry."Blink pouted.

"So am I." Mouse said.

"Let's just keep moving." BG said. They began moving again and had traveled a fair piece they decided to go to the cabin by the mountain since they knew of no other place to go.

"What is that smell?" Skits asked sniffing the air.

"Um nothing." Blink said smelling nothing.

"No, that way, 50 yards." Mouse sniffed.

"Wow, exact measurement." BG smirked.

"Let's have a look." Trey said.

"Let's not." Dodger objected but they went in the direction Mouse directed.

"They've been dead for a few days." Spades said as they got closer to the smell.

"What?" Blink asked her.

"Them." Skits said looking down. The others walked over to where Skits stood, looked down into a pit and saw the lifeless bodies of Sarah, Dutchy and Snoddy. Specs, Boots, Crutchy, Davie, Ellie, and Itey's bodies were also in the pit but looked as if they were killed recently.

"AAAEEHHH!" Dodger shrieked before turning away.

"Good thing Angel ain't here, or she'd puke." Skits smirked.

"I think I'm going to be sick for her." BG said running to a bush.

"Why are you smiling?" Trey asked annoyed.

"Chill Trey, we already knew something happened to them." Spades said.

"Uh, I'm going to chalk that up to heat stroke." Blink said dropping his jaw. Not being able to stand the smell any longer the group pushed on to the cabin. It was almost nightfall when they came insight of the cabin. Excited they cheered and picked up the pace.

I was sick of walking, I hated Canada. Jack was being jealous and my feet hurt.

"Look!" Les said pointing. We looked and saw the cabin.

"Yay." Dreamer said as she kept walking.

"Did you think we wouldn't come through for you?" Damien asked while looking at me.

"I thought you would." I smiled.

"OKAY! Enough, yo-" Jack began before starring at something.

"What?" I asked.

"What is that?"

"What?" Les asked following his gaze. We saw Mush and Race run out of the cabin, only they looked different, they had claws and more defined features, and were moving unnaturally fast. The Mush thing was heading toward us while the Race creature headed to the right. Just then Spades jumped out of the bushes landing on Dreamer.

"What the heck!" Jack yelled.

"Do as your instincts tell you." Selene hissed to Spades "I must look over the new ones." She said leaping up into the air and disappearing into the dark. Dreamer was holding Spades off her with her knees while her hand felt around for a weapon. She grabbed hold of a piece of wood and brought down into Spades back.

"EEEIIIHHHH!!!" Spades shrieked.

"RUN!" Jack yelled at me. I took with Les at my heels.

"Time for you to get out of my way!" Damien said before throwing Jack to the ground and punching him before running off.

"YOU!" Mush growled landing in my path from a giant leap he had just taken.

"What?" I asked.

"Your blood is mine!"

"Leave her alone!" Les yelled charging him. Mush picked him up and threw him into a tree. Les's body went limp.

"What did I ever do to you?!" I screamed.

"You failed to mention one thing."

"What?"

"SARAH WAS CHEATING ON ME!"

"It wasn't my business!"

"You always cry about the preps and punks not getting along, it's because you stab them in the back."

"Maybe I wouldn't have had to if you had been more awake!" Mush's eyes glazed over a strange shiny black gloss.

"I'm awake now." He growled extending his fangs.

"AIEEHHHH!!!!!!" I screamed trying to run. I felt a hand close around my neck as I was picked up into the air.

"Death is your punishment." He said squeezing my throat. He gasped and he began turning grayish, I felt his grip loosen, almost like his hand was nothing. He dropped me and his skin burned away to his skeleton and he fell into a pile of ash. I sat there in shock when I looked up to see Les holding a sharp stick.

"Stake." He said gesturing to his stick.

"Good." I said numbly.

"I gotta help Dreamer." Les said running off.

"Are you all right Angel?" Damien asked running up.

"I-I-I think so." I stuttered.

"Come with me it's not safe here." He said helping me up.

"Where's Jack?"

"I don't know, let's worry about you."

"I-I need to find him." I said in a daze.

"No, you need to come with me."

"Then can we find Jack?"

"Of course."

"Where are we going?" I asked nervously.

"You'll see."

"You gonna stay out there all day?" Bumlets asked.

"I could, but you can't can you?"

"No…I burn easily."

"When did it happen?"

"When did what happen?"

"C'mon Bum, you aren't yourself."

"Neither are you."

"What?"

"You're not acting like yourself."

"I'm not the one hiding in the shadows and forgetting crap about you."

"I told you I burn easily, and I'm not forgetting crap."

"You know I hate shirts, yet you asked me why I wasn't wearing one. And tell me, would it be a good minute before you burst into flames or just a few seconds?"

"I don't know, and don't want to find out."

"So you admit you're a, vampire?"

"Gladly."

"Gladly?" Spot asked in shock.

"Come over to our side. We'd be unstoppable, I mean think about it, all the preps that make fun of us…gone." Bumlets said with a snap of his fingers/

"As nice as that would be, I dunno, I kinda like not eating blood for life."

"You don't know what you're missing."

"Yeah, I'm good thanks."

"You know the sun's not going to be up forever." Bumlets said. The two bantered back and forth until darkness crept over the ledge engulfing them.

"Sorry Spot, I hate to do this to ya. But you would have made a great vampire."

"Aww I feel the love."

"As you should, but now you have to die."

"Wait! What if you ate, uh, wild life, deer, rabbits, rodents, ya know the cafeteria food."

"Sorry Spot, just not the same."

"You've eaten rats before?"

"Well, ya know when you're about to pass you."

"From loss of blood?"

"Stt, yeah."

"Because someone sucked all of yours!"

"Don't be hatin."

"Look at you, you're gonna kill me because I'm human!"

"See that's a minor detail…I have to eat." Bumlets explained.

"You suck."

"Yeah, tha, that's usually what we do."

"I hope you choke on my blood you little prick."

"Now see that just makes killing you not that hard."

"Well come on then, preppy."

"That was hurtful."

"You're dead, how do you feel anything?"

"No, you're dead, and I feel hunger, or did." Bumlets said before charging Spot. Spot flipped him over his hip and sent Bumlets sailing over the edge of the mountain.

Selene found Mouse attacking BG and smiled with pride. Her smile vanished when BG staked Mouse through the heart, turning her to ash.

"Skittery, do not fail me!" Selene ordered.

"What do I do?" Skits asked.

"Feed, boy, feed."

"Hi Blink." Skittery greeted.

"Oh hell no!" Blink protested.

"I told you I was hungry!"

"You failed to mention that you were craving my blood!"

"My mistake." Skittery said attacking him. Following BG's lead Blink stabbed Skits with the stick.

"You know…I really don't like it when people try to kill me." Skits said pulling the stake out.

"Why didn't it work?!"

"The heart, you retard, stab him in the heart." Trey yelled.

"Only a Goth would know that." Dodger observed.

"Naturally I'd take offense at that stereotype, but in this case, it's true."

Skittery punched Blink and sent him flying a couple of yards. Just then a scream was heard and they all saw Bumlets plummeting to his death. Trey ran up towards the cave giving Blink enough time to grab another stick. He plunged it into Skittery and watched his ashes blow away in the wind. Race hissed scaring Blink and BG away.

"AAAEEEHHHH!!!!!" they screamed as they ran like frightened little rabbits.

"WAIT FOR MEEEE!!!" Dodger yelled running after them.

"Your looks disturb me." Selene said grabbing Dodger.

"You're not that pretty yourself." She said as Selene took on a more monstrous appearance than Skits, Spades, Race and Mouse. Her skin looked leathery and shone in the moonlight. She extended her long claws and all of her teeth grew larger and sharper. Her ears resembled those of an elf, becoming pointed at the top.

"I see my sister in you." Selene said.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"She tried to kill me when I first became a vampire."

"Okay, so I'm seeing the resentment, but on the bright side, I'm not your sister." Dodger argued backing away.

"Hers was the first blood I drank."

"Oh, a little sisterly bonding…in a sick and demented sort of way."

"There used to be more of us, but over the centuries our clan has been wiped out. Leaving only me, Damien and Alexander to carry on our race."

"That must be very stressful for you, maybe you should take a nap, or do some yoga. Be the tree."

"Those of us remaining are hybrids allowing us to move freely during the day. Those bitten by us cannot, which is how they were slaughtered so easily in their caves."

"But again, I did nothing so you know we could have a little feminist power thing going on and you could just let me go."

"Or I could feed on you."

"Oh, you wouldn't like me…I'm anemic."

"Our conversation has been pleasant, but I must quench my thirst." Selene grabbed Dodger by the shoulder digging her claws in. As she pulled Dodger closer to her she felt a piercing pain in her heart. Selene looked down to see a stake protruding from her chest and let out a blood-curdling scream while self-incinerating into dust. Race frightened by one of the leaders being killed went to find Damien.

Jack was regaining consciousness when Race sprinted by him. Race stopped and sniffed the air sensing Jack.

"Hey Jack." Race said walking to where Jack was slowly getting to his feet.

"Race." Jack said groggily standing to his feet. "Where have you been?"

"Here and there."

"Haven't seen you at all today."

"Seeking shelter." Race smirked as the two circled each other.

"From what?"

"The heat." Race sniffed the air and licked his lips. "You smell good."

"I'm not wearing aftershave."

"I meant your blood."

"You're one of them." Jack said realizing that Race was a vampire.

"If you mean 'them' as in the undead, then yes." Race answered extending his fangs.

"Ew." Jack muttered.

"Care to join, free membership, well you pay with your life."

"That's okay, I'm good."

"No, it gets replaced with an undead life. Plus there are perks."

"Oh really, what, you get all the free blood you want?" Jack asked sarcastically.

Race delivered a right hook to Jack's nose causing Jack to stumble backwards.

"You get stronger." Race said smelling the blood that was now freely flowing from Jack's very broken nose.

"Yeah, that's just what I want."

"How can you be so unbiased to something you've never experienced before?" Race asked slowly circling Jack.

"I don't want to experience it." Jack said trying to stop his nose from bleeding.

"Then the last thing you will feel shall be pain, or actually it will be my fangs sinking into your neck." He said before tearing Jack's arm open with one swipe from his claws.

"AH!" Jack winced in pain as Race licked the blood off the tip of his claw.

"Type O?" Race asked.

"AB- for your information." Jack spat. Race roughly grabbed Jack and threw him on the ground with the ease of a child throwing a rag doll underfoot. As Jack sailed through the air, he caught a glimpse of a jagged piece of wood lying on the ground. He picked it up as he made contact with the ground and rolled from momentum. He lay there panting and trying to stop bleeding for a moment when Race walked over and stood over him.

"Too bad Jackie Boy we were good roommates."

"Were being the key word in that." Jack said kicking Race in the knee.

Race took a step back and Jack leapt to his feet before the two circled a bit. Race sniffed the air.

"Dinner smells good, well better than SAGA anyway."

"It doesn't take much to get better than SAGA." Jack said holding onto the stake for dear life.

"What you got there?"

"Your untimely end." Jack said plunging the stake into Race's heart watching him vanish in a puff of smoke and ash.

Being free of Bumlets, Spot raced through the dark tunnels when he felt as if he had run into a wall. Spot landed on his back and saw bright lights. He got to his feet and extended his arm feeling for the wall. Spot smelled something and could feel a presence when he felt something hard in front of him. He began tapping the area in front of him and realized that it was not the wall, but a very tall and broad shouldered figure.

"Aw Shit!" he cursed when he realized who was standing in front of him.

"Well, well, well look who's all alone." A voice echoed through the chamber.

"I would, but it's a little dark." Spot said dryly.

"Oh on the contrary, it's perfect."

"Only for a creep like you Alexander."

"Hehe, I'm not the creep here, you are, human."

"I'm not the one who eats people!"

"We don't eat them, we merely drain them of their blood. It's a common misconception. You of all people should understand that, Goth."

"What are you Dr. Phil?"

"No. However, you are simply a means to an end."

"Geh, first Bumlets, now this!"

"Maybe you should have considered his offer, I will not be so kind."

"Fine by me." Spot said landing several punches in Alex's stomach.

"One thing about being a vampire, super human strength." Alex said lifting Spot into the air with one hand.

"Humans can do that too, when they're on steroids!"

"However, my strength comes not from a pill."

"I hope it doesn't come from your hideousness, because you'd be invincible."

Alex tossed Spot against a wall in the cave and smiled with satisfaction as the sickening crunch of bones breaking was heard.

"AH. Bastard." Spot cursed.

"Perhaps I shouldn't kill you after all. You might just be what we need in our community."

"Go to hell."

"I can't, I can't die." He said picking Spot up and pinning him against the wall before sniffing the air. "Ah, I'll finally have a descent meal."

"Are you going to eat me or snack you weirdo?" Spot asked his smart mouth taking control.

"Either way, I still get your blood."

"My blood is staying in my veins." Spot said kicking at him.

"I don't think you're in the position to make that kind of call." Alex said with a sinister smile.

"Wait, you should bite me because you probably don't have any balls to reproduce yourself."

"You go to far human." Alex said bringing Spot closer so that he could feed.

"This seems all too familiar." Trey's voice echoed in the darkness.

"Ah, good, desert has arrived."

"Actually stake has." Trey smirked.

"You're gonna get killed by a girl!" Spot mocked making Alex tighten his grip around Spot's neck.

"No, however you will watch her die."

The sound of something whipping through the wind was heard but Alex caught the stake Trey had hurled at his back.

"That was not wise on your part, wench." Alex said turning on her with his free hand.

"An overgrown mass of waste knows nothing of wisdom." Trey said.

"Haha, nor does a little pimple's boyfriend."

"You, the world's largest windbag, will wish that I stake you quickly."

"You are most welcome to try."

"I will!" she said throwing a roundhouse kick at Alex who moved so she kicked Spot instead.

"OW! Trey!"

"Sorry gorgeous."

"Oh isn't that sweet. Are you sure you do not wish to join us?"

"I understand that an empty headed stinky freak of nature may not understand the concept of pluralism but there are more than one of us, so you need to specify." Trey said.

"I was referring to you. You would be a mighty warrior among our people."

"You mean between you and Damien, because Selene, was slain."

"All the more reason to replace her, with someone better."

"So that's how the vampire's roll." Spot said sarcastically.

"Quiet you." Alex said again tightening his grip.

"Let him go." Trey said edging closer.

"What will you give me in exchange?"

"My soul."

"Trey, don't." Spot yelled.

"Deal." Alex said setting Spot down.

"You saved me once Spot, now I'm saving you." Trey said.

"No, it is I who is saving you." Alex said leaning down to bite her.

"Psyche!" Trey yelled plunging a stake into his back in direct line to his heart.

"You vile creature!" He screamed as his body burst into flame.

"For a second there we had a night light." Spot smirked.

"I'm not scared of the dark anymore." Trey said.

"Let's go." Spot said limping away with Trey's help.

Damien led me away up to the cabin. But the whole time I was with him I had a natural sense of peace even though I knew I was supposed to be looking for Jack. Damien gently held both of my hands and smiled that drop-dead gorgeous smile of his.

"Angel, are you looking into my eyes?"

"Yes."

"Will you stay with me?"

"For how long?"

"As long as this brings you joy." He said kissing me.

"I-I don't, yes I enjoy it, but Jack." I struggled to keep Jack in my mind.

"Put Jack out of your mind, concentrate on me."

"But, he-he helped me. I can't just leave him."

"Your faith in his loyalty has been misplaced. He ran."

"He told me to run…I thought." I said trying to still the thoughts swirling in my mind.

"Yes because he did not want you to see him run."

"It's not a bad thing to run from something that is trying to kill you."

"But it is a bad thing to point the creature in your direction."

"Jack wouldn't…no." I said feeling tears burning in my eyes.

"Yes he did. Release him as you release your tears."

"Why?" I asked repetitively as I sobbed.

"He's a fool Angel, stay with me."

"How could he?"

"He's human, he thinks only of himself."

"You're human too."

"I am more evolved than human, as should you be."

"What???"

"I have the ability to protect those I care for, that being you Angel."

"Damien, I'm flattered really, but…"

"Then accept my offer and stay with me."

"Until you betray me too!"

"In my kind, you stay mates for life."

"What kind are you?"

"I'm the kind that is hated and misunderstood by the world except by you."

"I don't understand."

"Keep looking into my eyes."

"Yes."

"I am a hybrid, which gives me the responsibility of carrying on my race."

"Of vampires?"

"That is what we are commonly known by."

"So, you're saying that if I let you turn me into a vampire…that I can stay with you…forever?"

"Yes and you will still feel joy, love." He said kissing me again. "But in order to have this eternal bliss, I need to bite you."

"B-bite me?"

"It would be a slight discomfort but then it would feel good."

"I-I don't know."

"Have I ever given you reason to doubt me?"

"No."

"Then trust me."

"I…do…"

"Then just breathe."

"Okay."

Damien kissed me again and made his way to her neck, gently pulling her hair to one side. Jack appeared in the doorway with a look of pain and sorrow on his face when he saw me.

"Jack!" I said snapping out of whatever trance Damien had put me in.

"Angel, please don't." Jack said pleading.

"Don't what?" I asked clueless of what he was talking about.

"Let him bite you!"

"Huh, oh crap!"

"Don't you see what's happening Angel, whenever he's here, he confuses you." Damien said talking smoothly in my ear. I looked at Jack and then at Damien, and then back to Jack.

"No, it's you Damien, you're the one that is confusing me." I said stepping away from him.

"Think about what I said. Lifelong mates."

"You're dead, you don't have a life!" Jack said.

"Exactly."

"I don't think she wants to drink blood for the rest of her undead life."

"I don't think she wants to be hurt by you for the rest of her human life." Damien mocked.

"You're wrong Damien, Jack stood with me when everyone else I knew left me for dead." I said crying again, only this time at the realization of what I had almost done.

"But you didn't know me then." Damien said his face changing.

"You're right, I didn't know you, but that's why I trust Jack. I would rather watch him grow old and die than spend forever with you!"

"Then watch him die you shall." Damien said turning his appearance similar to Selene's.

"I definitely don't think she wants to be with that forever." Jack said. Damien threw the table at Jack and knocked him unconscious.

"Once he's out of the way, you'll see I'm right."

"Please, don't." I whimpered. Damien looked at me and stalked over towards Jack. I rushed over to him and grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Angel, let go."

"No."

Damien grabbed me by both arms and flung me to the other side of the cabin. Not missing a beat, he continued his predator's stalk towards Jack's limp body. I leapt up and ran at him, again I grabbed his arm.

"Please, I'll do anything, just don't kill him." I cried.

"And you'll stay by my side knowing he's still alive?" Damien asked. I closed my eyes and dreaded saying the words as they came out of my mouth.

"Yes…"

"All right." Damien said turning his attention on me. For every step he took towards me I took one back away from him.

"Why are you fearing me?" I didn't say anything. "Liar." He said turning his attention to Jack. I looked down and found a stake lying on the ground; picking it up, I ran at him.

"You realize, I could break you in half." He said seizing the hand holding the stake.

"I won't let you touch him." I said setting my jaw.

"I hope the passion you're showing for him, you will learn for me." He said backing me up and tripping me. I landed with a thud on the ground still clutching the stake. He stepped over me and returned to his human state as he straddled my stomach. I tried wriggling free to no avail.

"This time, we're going to do it." He said as his fangs extended. He leaned down to bite my neck and as he did he loosened the grip on the hand holding the stake. Right before he clamped his teeth into my neck I plunged the stake into his heart.

"Fool." He whispered as he vanished into smoke. I dusted the ash off of me and rushed over to Jack. I gently shook him awake and helped him to his feet.

"I'm so sorry." I cried.

"I know Angel."

"I was such an idiot."

"No, he had good taste…" Jack smirked.

"Girls who easily fall under his spell?"

"That would be you I was referring to."

"So was I."

"Yeah."

"Do you forgive me?"

"One thing is missing for me to do that."

"What, name anything I'll do it."

"We haven't kissed today."

"Jack, you are such a dork…but that's why I love you." I smiled.

"I love you Angel."

"I'm glad…"


	8. Survivors

**LAST CHAPTER!!!! Yes, this one story comes to an end. sniffles But the reviews throughout it have been fun! There's a little time jump in this one, but it's not hard to follow. My thanks to Numbah 126, buglegirl1899, psychopathofsanity for the awesome reviews! A special thank to the crazy nutt, who co-authored this strange peice of writing (HP: heck yes I did) and now I leave you to enjoy the last chapter. Byie. (HP: Check out the other story we co-wrote...All the Kings of New York...)**

* * *

We turned to go out the door when BG burst through it.

"You're alive!!!!" She said.

"Yeah…" I nodded.

"Yay." She said hugging me.

"Good to see you too BG." I said hugging her back.

"Uhm maybe you should wrap Jack's arm."

"What, why would I…OH MY GOD YOU'RE BLEEDING!"

"Ya just now noticed this?"

"I'm sorry, I was kinda concerned with trying to keep a vampire from biting me and killing you!"

"I'm sensing a domestic dispute." BG said.

"No, just a little lack of communication." Jack said.

"What happened to your arm babe?" I asked trying to find something to wrap it with.

"Uh I got attacked by a vampire."

"We all got attacked by vampires…can you be more specific."

"Oh my gosh I have to find Race!" BG said dashing out of the cabin.

"Hold on Angel. BG WAIT!" Jack said chasing after her.

"What the?" I said as Jack went running after BG.

"You can help me find him." She said stopping to wait for Jack.

"Uh…I already did."

"Well where is he?"

"He was bitten."

"What? No, no it can't be." She said stunned.

"He was the one that attacked me."

"No, not my Race."

"It wasn't your Race, he was dead before tonight."

"What am I going to do?"

"We're all going to leave and put this behind us."

"Oh." She said going into a stunned silence.

"Jack? Race attacked you?" I asked coming outside.

"Yes he did."

"And that's what happened to your arm?"

"Yeah, but it'll be okay."

"How can you say it'll be okay?"

"Angel, you need to keep it together a little longer."

"I don't know if I can."

"All the vampires are, probably dead, we'll just regroup."

"Then can we please get out of here?"

"Heck yes."

"This has got to be the worst weekend of my life."

"I would hope so. Let's go inside."

"What for?"

"Shelter and if there are any left they won't smell me as easily."

"Was it hard, killing your roommate?"

"I wasn't certain at first then I realized that wasn't Race." Jack said.

"Yeah…" I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing…just yeah."

"Angel, what?"

"Nothing…I'm serious."

The three of us went inside the cabin and warily watched the door and windows. It was almost sunrise when we heard voices outside. It turned out to be Les and Dreamer so Jack went out to let them in.

"Before you come in let me see your necks." Jack told them barring the way.

"Let me see yours." Les said.

"You first."

"Oh for Pete's sake boys!" Dreamer said showing her neck that was bite free.

"Okay, you're good to go." Jack said letting them in. We had been sitting around when we heard a tap at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"If the devil had a pixie dust fairy, you'd be it." Trey called.

"Trey! Is Spot with you?" I asked not being able to see.

"Yeah and he's getting really heavy so open the door."

"Hold on!"

"No, now."

"I'm coming!" I said stumbling over Les who was sleeping on the floor. I opened the door to see Trey propping Spot up. "What happened to you?"

"Are you referring to the giant black eye or the broken leg?" Spot said.

"Both actually." I said,

"Well the eye came from that hellion, and the leg came from Alex."

"You guys weren't bitten were you?" I asked stepping back inside the door.

"I like how you wait to ask us that AFTER you open the door." Spot smirked.

"Angel, the sun is up, and we aren't burning. No we weren't bitten." Trey said.

"Alex, Selene and Damien walked around in the sun. But okay come on in." I said holding the door open

"Well I guess you did get burned didn't you?" Trey asked Spot.

"You try standing on a ledge in the sun all day without a shirt on and see if you don't get burnt." Spot snapped.

"You're the one who took your shirt off."

"The shirt I can understand…I'm surprised he still has his pants." I said.

"We are not having sex…we make out a lot." Trey argued.

"Yeah I know."

"Okay that one time I was painting my nails." Trey said.

"Wow, multi talented…you can make out and paint your nails at the same time. I'm just playin with ya." I said smiling.

"I am a woman of many talents." Trey smirked.

"Yeah, including kicking her boyfriend instead of the evil freak choking him." Spot grumbled. Trey hit his arm.

"Sun burn woman!" Spot yelped.

"Hehe." I giggled. We stayed inside the cabin a little longer when the door flew open.

"AAAEHHH!!!!" I screamed with Dreamer at the same time.

"AHHEHHHH!" Dodger screamed at us standing in the door.

"Dodger thank God." I panted catching my breath.

"Wait, why are you all hiding in the shade…."

"Spot has a sun burn and Jack's arm is bleeding profusely."

"So don't ask if we were bitten." Les said.

"Okay." Dodger said coming in.

"Were they bitten?" Blink asked behind her.

"I told you not to ask us!" Les said flipping out.

"Okay, you're stressed, that's fine." Blink said raising his hands.

"You try going from being the youngest of 3 to an only child!"

"Can we knock him out so he stops shouting?" Spot whispered to Jack.

"He's quick, good luck with that." Jack said holding his arm. The group settled down and we found some food in the cupboards to eat. After gathering enough strength we set out to go back to camp, and drive away from this God forsaken death trap.

"I'm never going to Canada again." BG spat as we walked along.

"It's not Canada's fault." I smiled. She glared at me and I maneuvered Jack in between our line of vision of each other. We arrived at camp close to evening and pushed up the big hill to the cars only to find the tires had been slashed.

"My baby." Jack said flopping down on the hood of his car.

"Wow." I said starring at him.

"A man's car, it's a very special thing." Blink said in mockery of Jack.

"I paid a butt load for that." Jack said defensively.

"And now you get to pay another butt load for your arm." Trey smirked, Jack glared at her.

"It's okay Jack." I said rubbing his shoulders.

"Ow, hurting." He yelped.

"Oh, sorry."

"Okay, now what?" Dodger asked.

"We call for help." Dreamer said.

"Call who and from where?" BG snapped.

"Um, help. From a cell phone."

"Cell's won't get reception, elevation is too low." Trey muttered. We all stood quietly for a moment.

"I got it!" Jack said snapping his fingers.

"Oh you do have a brain!" Trey said.

"Funny, no the mountain, it's high enough to get reception."

"I ain't going back up that damn thing." Spot said defiantly.

"Then we'll leave you at the base." I said.

"Not alone." Dreamer said looking worried.

"He won't be, hey guys over here!" Blink shouted smiling.

"YES NORMAL PEOPLE!!!" Jake shouted running out of the trees to us with Snipes behind.

"Where have you guys been?" BG asked.

"Well, after those things attacked the camp, we ran and ran and ran an-" Snipes was saying.

"We get it." Trey said cutting him off.

"Anyway, we ran away and decided to come back to see if anyone lived and you did!" Jake said smiling.

"Do you want to hike up the mountain?" Jack asked. They both shook their heads.

"Good, you can stay with Spot." I smiled.

"Um, maybe we should go." Snipes whispered to Jake as Spot gave them an evil look.

"Stop scaring them." Trey said hitting Spot's arm.

'Ya know Spot, I'm surprised you don't have a bruised arm 24/7." Blink smirked as me and everyone aside from Snipes, Jake, and Spot stayed behind. We began our journey going the same direction we had just come from.

"Does anyone even have a cell on them?" Les asked.

"I do." I chimed.

"Good." We kept on moving until Trey stopped.

"There's the cave, it might work." She said pointing a couple hundred feet up from where we stood at the base of the mountain.

"Oh look, there's the cabin where the blood sucking psychotic parasites lived." Les glared.

"Yeah where we JUST came from." Dodger said rolling her eyes.

"Stupid vampires." I muttered as we started up the side of the mountain. We finally made it to the cave only to find there was no signal.

"Geh! Why why I ask you?!" I shouted.

"Um Angel, the mountain, surrounding us, maybe, just maybe be blocking the signal." Jack said softly.

"I knew that."

"So let's try the ledge." Jack said nodding toward a light at the end of the tunnel. We walked down it and came out on the ledge where Spot had been stuck and I got reception.

"YES!!!!!!" I said gleefully. I began dialing only to have it say low battery. "NOOO!!!!"

"What?" Dodger asked.

"It's dying on me." I whimpered.

"Then hurry and call!" Dreamer said.

"Um, it died. We're gonna die out here, if not from vampires then hunger or heat stroke, or sna-"

"Shut it Angel." Dodger snapped.

"I'll use mine then." She said whipping hers out.

"Overreact much?" Trey asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Everyday." Jack mumbled.

"Hehehe." BG giggled.

"You know if you didn't have an arm that was shredded, I'd hit you right now." I glared at him.

"Please don't I've been hit enough." Jack said rubbing his nose.

"Shut up it's ringing." Les said.

"What happened to your nose?" I asked quietly.

"It's broken."

"How was I supposed to know, I don't have x-ray vision!"

"You can actually see the bump on it." Blink said peering at Jack's nose.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, it does look a little crooked." I said.

"I don't think that's lined up evenly." Trey said.

"I can set it." Les volunteered.

"I'll wait for help to come." Jack said backing away.

"Oh, shush, it couldn't have possibly started healing already." Les said backing Jack into the wall of the cave.

"Jack there's a vampire charging you!" Trey said giving Les the opportunity to set Jack's nose. He did and a crack was heard through the cave.

"Ow…I'm gonna…ow…" Jack said holding his nose, which was bleeding again.

"It maybe best if you didn't put that much pressure on it." Dodger advised.

"What are you a nursing major?" Jack snapped.

"No but my mom's a doctor."

"I don't care if you're related to the Mayo Brothers!" Jack roared.

"Don't you feel stupid." Trey smirked.

"Okay, help is on the way." Dreamer beamed.

"Just don't start cheering at us." BG said.

"I wasn't going to."

"Oh my poor baby." I said looking at Jack who was still angry over what Les had done to his nose.

"Guess what we get to do now." Blink said smirking.

"What?"

"Go back down the mountain to camp."

"And why is this such an exciting thing?" I asked confused.

"As long as the guys don't eat it all, there's food, and I'm hungry."

"Last time I heard someone say that, they attacked us." BG said.

"That would be Skittery."

"Who has been staked, so let's go." Trey said.

"Das ist true." I said.

"And since there aren't any vampires, we don't have to worry about being eaten." Les said.

"Okay little Mr. Sunshine…pipe it!" I snapped getting tired and hungry.

"Is it that time of the month for you?" Dreamer asked annoyed that I had snapped at her boyfriend.

"Okay, little cheerleader and skater girl, knock it off." Trey said.

"Besides," I whispered. "I refuse to discuss the variances of my menstrual cycle in front of my boyfriend!"

"Is that what you call knocking it off?" Trey asked.

"Sorry." I said.

"Can we go now?" Dodger asked.

"Yes, go!" Blink said leading the way.

After stumbling through the darkness, we returned to an empty camp.

"SPOT!!!!" Blink yelled.

"AHHHHH!" Dreamer shrieked.

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

"AAEHH, don't scream at me…that!" She said pointing to the pale and lifeless bodies of Snipes and Jake. We checked the bodies and found fang marks in their necks.

"I thought you said all the vampires were dead?!" I yelled at Blink.

"No, the ones I saw were killed, but that wasn't all of them." Blink stated.

"Clearly!" BG said.

"Okay, so from our group, who was turned into a vampire?" I asked trying to get a grasp on who or what was still out there.

"It was Spot." Les said.

"What?" Trey asked.

"His body isn't here, and they're dead."

"He wasn't bitten you little fruit fly."

"Name calling is not nice." Dodger said.

"You're kidding right?" I asked.

"Spot wasn't bitten, we checked him at the cabin." Blink pointed out.

"So who was it?!"

"That's what I'm trying to find out…but you started flipping."

"Everybody shut up and breathe!" Jack said.

"Yes sir." I whimpered.

"We know how to kill them. So we'll just stick together, until help arrives."

"But what about Spot, we can't just leave him out there to die, or worse become a vampire." I said.

"Thank you Angel." Trey said glaring at Jack. We had been debating for a while on what to do when we heard rustling in the bushes.

"AEEHHH!" I screamed.

Jake, Spot and Snipes were left alone while the others headed for the mountain. They built a make shift leg splint for Spot so his leg wouldn't get any worse. They sat around for a while and built a fire.

"What was that?' Jake asked after hearing a rumbling growl.

"What?" Spot asked his eye narrowing his eyes.

"That!" Jake snapped as he heard the low growl again this time Spot hearing it too.

"What are you guys talking about?' Snipes asked.

"We hear growling smarty." Spot answered.

"So I'm not not just hearing things?" Snipes asked.

"No I heard the growling."

"AAHHHH!!!" Jake yelled.

"EHHHAHHH!!" Snipes joined. Spot sat looking at them like they were 3 headed circus freaks.

"What are you doing?" Spot asked.

"Freaking out!" Snipes said.

"Why?"

"Because of the growling…we're gonna die!" Jake persisted.

"Look around you, we're not being attacked, there's nothing around us."

"Oh, then where was the growling coming from?" Jake wondered before they heard it again. They looked at the direction it came from.

"Oh, I guess I'm a little hungry." Snipes said bashfully as his stomach growled again.

"Gheez Snipes, sounds like ya got an animal in there!" Jake said hitting him.

"I'm sorry!"

"You couldn't tell your own stomach growling apart from a vampire?" Spot asked.

"You couldn't either."

"It was your stomach!"

"Hey, how bout we just eat?" Jake asked nodding towards the cooler. Smiles spread across the boy's faces and they ate their fill, which was a package of hotdogs and bag of marshmallows. They were lounging and waiting for the others to return when Snipes excused himself to use the little boys room.

"I need a tree." Snipes said standing up.

"Or a fire hydrant." Spot smirked as Snipes walked to the edge of camp and concealed in the newly fallen darkness did his business. A low growl was heard and Jake told Snipes if he wanted more food to eat some wild berries. Spot felt his skin crawl, he knew that growl.

"RUN!" Spot yelled to Snipes since that's the direction the growl had come from.

"It's cool Spot, it's just my stomach, even thought I'm actually very full…." Snipes trailed off realizing his stomach hadn't growled. He slowly turned to see a figure in the shadows lunge out and tear into his throat. Snipes didn't have time to scream before his lifeless body dropped to the ground

"AAEHHH!!!!" Jake yelled as the dark figure leapt on him and sunk it's fangs into his throat. Spot was on his feet but didn't bother trying to run with a broken leg; instead he was looking for a stake when he was interrupted.

"Hmm, 3 course meal." Bumlets smiled.

"Didn't I throw you off a cliff?" Spot pondered

"There's only one way to kill a vampire."

"I know."

"Then why'd you throw me off the cliff?"

"Didn't have a stake."

"Smart move, until now." Bumlets said rushing him and instead of biting Spot picked him up and took several large bounds away from the camp.

"That was weird." Spot said as Bumlets set him down on the ground.

"Super human."

"Ah. What was the point of moving me?"

"Case the others come back."

"Oh, I thought you were just being nice and helping an injured person."

"Yeah to meet his fate." Bumlets sneered.

"I don't believe in fate."

"You're about to."

"What happened to the lovable Bumlets I knew?"

"He died."

"Yeah, murdered."

"Sorry I gotta eat."

"No, you were Bumlets."

"Yeah…your point would be?"

"Why are ya doin what the pricks who got your girlfriend killed did?" Spot asked.

"Like I said, I gotta eat." Bumlets replied.

"Like I said, eat the wild life, aka SAGA."

"Do you actually think they'd let a freak like me back there?"

"You could take night classes, no, but we were already freaks." Spot smirked.

"Different kinda freak."

"Doesn't have to be Bum."

"Okay so say I do go back to the school and say I get hungry for human blood? Do you honestly think you wouldn't freak out?"

"If you started acting up I could spray you with Holy water." Spot said stifling a smile.

"That burns no."

"What if you stayed here?"

"I need human blood Spot."

"You may WANT it, you don't NEED it."

"You're not one of us, you don't understand."

"And I never will."

"Sorry it has to be this way."

"You said that on the cliff."

"If you had cooperated I wouldn't have had to say it, like I am now." Bumlets said before stepping closer to Spot. Spot threw a left jab and it connected with Bumlets' jaw followed by a right hook. Bumlets smiled.

"You shouldn't have done that Spot." Bumlets said before side swiping Spot's broken leg sending Spot to the ground with a thud.

"AH!" Spot gasped landing on his injured knee. Spot punched the ground before struggling to his feet where he rained a series of jabs and uppercuts all landing on Bumlets.

"Ya know it's really getting old." Bumlets said pinning Spot to the ground. Spot kicked at him and he caught Spot's leg. "What would happen if I broke your good leg?"

"That would create a problem." Bumlets squatted down next to Spot who swung at Bumlets' head only to find his wrist firmly grasped by Bumlets. Spot swung with his other arm and found himself in the same situation.

"You know for a guy who was about to be eaten, you'd think he wouldn't agitate him."

"All the more reason to." Spot said struggling.

"Wouldn't do that Spot." Bumlets said punching him turning his head to the side from the force of it. Spot laid quiet for a moment moving his jaw when Bumlets stood up and kicked him in the stomach.

"GEH!" Spot winced grabbing his side. Bumlets picked up Spot and flung him into a tree, Spot smacked against it and sank to the ground before using the tree as a prop to stand back up. Spot saw a branch on the tree and snapped it off creating a stake.

"Wouldn't do that Spoty." Bumlets smiled as Spot brought the stake down on Bumlets chest but didn't push it into him.

"You won't do it." Bumlets smiled.

"You wanna bet."

"Yeah."

"You better run off into the horizon before I kill you." Spot said applying more pressure on the stake but still not striking Bumlets down.

"You ain't got the nerve."

"Don't call my bluff." Spot growled.

"I am." Spot realized he couldn't kill Bumlets so he stabbed him in the left shoulder before slashing his stomach.

"Yeah hearts on the other side." Bumlets smirked before Spot brought down what should have been the killing stroke had Spot's arm not been caught and twisted behind his back. "Drop it."

"No." Spot said before Bumlets flipped him over and Spot landed on his back knocking the wind out of him. Spot saw flashing lights and then a foot next to his head so he stabbed it with the stake. Bumlets almost bored, bent down and pulled the stake out of his foot before tossing it aside.

"Sorry it has to end this way." Bumlets said pinning Spot's wrists down while straddling him.

"This is the second time I've been sat on by a vampire!" Spot growled trying to get free.

"If you'd control that smart mouth of yours it may not happen as often."

"Like you ever controlled yours?"

"No, but I'm not the one in danger."

"You have been though. Remember at the beginning of the year when you pissed off all those jocks? They were goin to kick your ass but I stepped in and saved you." Bumlets didn't say anything but didn't let up either. "Come on Bum…please." Bumlets sighed and got off of Spot.

"Go."

"What?" Spot asked watching him warily as he climbed to his feet.

"You heard me, leave I won't attack you."

"You just slaughtered Jake and Snipes!"

"Like I said, I have ta eat." Spot didn't trust him so he broke off another branch and plunged it at Bumlets' heart. Bumlets caught it, twisted Spot's arm in front of his body and wrapped his arm around Spot's neck. Spot stabbed the stake into Bumlets' leg to no avail.

"I knew you were lying." Spot choked as Bumlets extended his fangs.

"I wasn't then but then you tried to stab me…again." Bumlets said before lowering his head to Spot's neck and put his fangs on his throat. All he had to do was apply alittle more pressure and it would be over. Bumlets suddenly lifted his head back and pushed Spot forward.

"Get out of here!" Bumlets yelled.

"You just tried to eat me!" Spot said throwing his arms up.

"I ca- I can't do it." Bumlets said looking upset.

"So, I can't kill you and you can't bite me?"

"Looks like it."

"Uh huh."

"Go!"

"How do I know you won't kill me when I turn my back?"

"You know me, I wouldn't do that."

"You could easily hunt us down."

"Take your girl and go! I won't come after you…you're my friend." Spot was unsure of Bumlets change of heart, but him and Bum were good friends so Spot glancing back over his shoulder numerously, hobbled away from Bumlets. He pushed on through the pain of his leg and had some difficulty when he stumbled into some bushes.

"Flippin kid picks me up and carries me away but can't bring me back." Spot mumbled to himself as he come closer to the camp.

"AAEEHHH!" Dodger shrieked when we heard the noise again.

"Angel, ya choking me." Jack said gasping for air as I hung around his neck.

"Sorry." I whispered peering into the darkness where the noise had come from.

"We are so dead." Dreamer said wide-eyed.

"Would you guys calm down." Blink hissed as the rustling came closer.

"We're about to be eaten and you think we should be calm!" BG said loudly.

"SHHHS." Blink hushed her. We waited in silence and anticipation as whatever it was grew closer. Just then we heard it say guano.

"SPOT!" Trey called smiling.

"Yeah?" Spot answered back.

"What are you guano-ing about?"

"Wow." Jack said shaking his head.

"It's a lil hard for me to walk in case you forgot." Spot said.

"Hold on." Trey said walking over to him.

"Wait, he may have been bitten!" Dodger yelled as Trey let Spot use her as a crutch.

"If that was s'posed to be a Goth joke I'l-" Trey began. "Why is your lip bleeding?"

"Why did you leave is a better question." Les said as the two came into camp.

"I was sorta feeling claustrophobic so I went for a limpy walk." Spot said.

"Why is your lip bleeding?" Dreamer asked too.

"Uh, it's kinda embarrassing…"

"I've done many embarrassing things, spill it." Dodger said.

"Geh, I tripped alright."

"You tripped?" BG asked.

"It's dark, I'm injured. Gheez!"

"It makes sense." I said knowing how hard it could be to maneuver in the dark.

"Thanks Angel."

"Yup."

"Okay, I'm glad you're okay, unlike Jake and Snipes." Blink said nodding toward their bodies. Spot frowned and I looked at the bodies for some stupid reason and threw up.

"Let it be known I did not cause it this time." Spot said smirking.

"Oh Angel." Jack said holding my hair back.

"When will the rescue team get here?" Les asked looking at the bodies.

"Um, they said they'd meet us up by the cars in 4 hours and that was 3 hours ago." Dreamer said.

"So let's head for the cars." Blink said.

"Sounds good." I said recovering from my nausea attack. We moved up the hill slowly since Spot and Jack were hurt. BG,, Les, and Dreamer started pulling ahead of the rest of the group as we rounded the top of the hill. We made it to the cars and we all sat down to wait. Dreamer was still antsy since there was something out there but it was like I was in a different world and I was just sitting on the ground watching the trees sway back and forth in the wind as I huddled next to Jack. BG seemed annoyed that the remaining people were couple off while she was alone. She got up abrubtly.

"I'm going to stretch my legs before we take another ride." She said walking off.

"Don't go too far!" Blink called after her. She was spouting off about how unfair the world was when she saw a dark figure drop out of a tree and land in front of her. She let out a scream before the hideous creature threw her against a tree knocking her unconscious.

"What was that?!" I asked startled out of my dream state by a blood curdling scream.

"It was BG!" Les yelled pointing to where she had vanished.

"Stay here, Blink come on!" Jack said jumping up and the two raced off. Spot looked worried.

"What the heck?" I asked as he got up and hobbled surprisingly quick after Jack and Blink.

"Um, no." Trey said standing only to have a weeping Dreamer cling around her waist. "Eh, get off!"

"I don't want us to die!" Dreamer sobbed wrapping herself around Trey even tighter.

"Tell your boyfriend!"

"I don't want him to die!"

"Can't breathe…cheerleader killing me." Trey said trying to pry her off.

Bumlets stalked over to BG to destroy her for killing his Mouse. He picked her up and was about to drink when he smelled flowing blood. Blink and Jack rushed up.Bumlets sniffed the air.

"Type O?"

"For the last time, it's A B-!"Jack spat.

"Oh, she's the type O." Bumlets smriked.

"Leave her alone."

"No."

"Put her down Bumlets." Blink ordered. Bumlets rolled his eyes and hurled BG threw the air at Blink. Their head collided knocking Blink unconscious.

"Oh great." Jack muttered. Bumlets smiled broadly. "Back off."

"All I want is BG." Bumlets said.

"Not happening." Jack said punching Bumlets forcefully in the face followed by another blow to his cheek. Bumlets smirked and knocked Jack's head partly around with one punch. Bumlets threw Jack to the ground near BG.

"I only have so much patience for one life time! And I already used it tonight."

Jack lay still, head throbbing as Bumlets picked up BG to feed on her. Jack grabbed his foot and Bumlets kicked him in the side.

"GAH!" Jack exclaimed in pain. Bumlets scooped up Jack and threw him away from BG. Jack grabbed a hold of a stick and held it lightly in his hand as Bumlets approached him.

"This is getting old." Jack sighed.

"You humans are getting annoying!" Bumlets said as Jack leapt up and tried to stab him. Bumlets caught the stake and slashed Jack's stomach open. Jack stepped back and tried to stake him again only to have Bumlets catch his arm and squeeze it. Bumlets then smacked Jack over the head. Jack circled him so he was in between him and BG.

"Move." Bumlets hissed.

"Leave."

"I just want my revenge."

"For what?"

"She killed my Mouse. You hated Damien for trying to steal Angel and she killed Mouse!"

"If Mouse hadn't tried to kill her she wouldn't of had to!"

"She needed to feed! Much as I do now."

"Go eat some animals."

"I will, once I have her."

"No."

"I'm already itching for another feeding since my last fight made me hungry so move!" Bumlets growled grabbing Jack's wound.

"Take me instead."

"NO!!!" I screamed out running Spot.

"Angel, stay out of it." Jack said camly.

"Type A B-, hmm fine." Bumlets said as he extended his fangs and went in to bite Jack.

"Bumlets no." Spot said almost begging.

"Spot." Bumlets hissed. I ran over to them and hit Bumlets over the head only to feel myself flying through the air and landing against a tree. I slumped down and tried to get up to help Jack but couldn't. Bumlets went in again only to be interrupted once more.

"Bumlets don't." Spot said limping over to them. Disgusted, Bumlets threw Jack down and knocked him into a daze.

"We've been through this." Bumlets growled when he saw Spot holding a stake.

"So why are you doing this?"

"I said I'd leave you and Trey alone, no promises for the others."

"Geh, you don't need to kill them, you said that!"

"And I won't, I just need to avenge Mouse by destroying her." Bumlets hissed as Blink regained consciousness and slowly got to his feet.

"Bumlets, don't push me." Spot warned putting the stake to Bumlets heart as Jack too got to his feet and stood behind Spot with Blink behind him.

"Spot, we both now you can't do it. I can't kill you and don't kill me. We're like brothers." Bumlets said as Spot had inner conflicts of not knowing what to do. Blink pushed Jack forward who fell into Spot forcing the stake into Bumlets' heart. Bumlets hissed while looking into Spot's eyes and crumbled away into dust.

"AAAEEEHHH!" I screamed.

"What?" Jack asked turning around.

"He was gonna bite you!"

"But he didn't."

"You were gonna let him!"

"It was either me or BG."

"Ya coulda moved for him." i said annoyed.

"Angel."

"Spot!" Blink yelled.

"What?" he asked.

"Why didn't you stake him?"

"I did."

"After I made you!"

"We had a deal."

"He didn't follow it."

"He said he was going to live off the land…it could have worked."

"What was he talking about, saving only you and Trey?" Jack asked.

"I didn't fully realize what he meant when I agreed."

"You were gonna let my boyfriend die?!" I shouted.

"No, Bumlets would have listened to me."

"He was about to bite me." Jack argued.

"Enough, what's done is done, no more blood has been shed." Trey said intervening on everyone's behalf.

"Thank you." I whispered. We went back to the cars and waited till rescue arrived.

"They're here!" Dreamer yelled jumping up and down.

"Cheerleader." Trey smirked.

"We're not gonna die." Dodger said. We were taken to a hospital where those who needed medical attention got it. Those of us physically unharmed got drugs for mental and emotional issues that were brought on from the camping trip. We were flown back to campus where after several failed attempts at getting back into the daily grind we eventually went our separate ways.

Les became the head of a Big Brother/ Big Sister program with Dreamer as his wife.

BG became a best-selling author after her book, What To Do If Your Boyfriend is a Vampire, revolutionized the literary world, thus making her a millionaire.

Blink designed a video game after the events also boosting him to fame and fortune. Dodger started teaching Self-Defense classes and lived with Blink in his fame quite nicely.

Trey completed her law degree through correspondence courses and opened her own law firm that her little brother ran. She traveled with Spot since his work as a business advisor took him around the world.

Jack and I also traveled the world together. He would shoot a film while I was a long-term substitute teacher.

It had been six years since the camping trip when I received a call.

"Hey Pixie Punk." Trey's voice greeted me.

"Hey Goth Princess."

"How's it goin?"

"Well Jack's working on a new movie. Anyone try to bite you lately?"

"Aside from Spot, no." Trey giggled.

"That's good."

"What continent are you on?"

"Europe"

"What country?"

"Romania."

"Oh no Transylvania?"

"Actually we drove through it…right by Vlad the Impaler's castle."

"How did Jack like that ride?"

"He didn't say anything…just started favoring his left shoulder." i said stifling my laughter.

"Hehe. We're in Belgium. We should meet in the middle."

"Where is the middle?"

"I don't know. We could start driving in a general direction and call each other every hour."

"I'll have to talk to Jack about that one." I giggled.

"Oh come on, for old times sake?"

"How about we meet in Salzburg, Austria?"

"Last one there buys the food."

"You're on!"

"Later Punk."

"See ya Goth." I said hanging up the phone.

THE END


End file.
